Lazos del Destino
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Nota importante favor de leer aquellos lectores que leían la historia
1. Cartas de Invitación

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killuki coni y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **importante** **que dejen su e-mail junto con su review** o sino no podré contestarles

Ok empecemos con la explicación:

Esta historia se encuentra basada en Yugioh GX: la Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (ABSB) se encuentra dividida en cuatro niveles el primero de ellos es Seiryu los Dragones Azules, luego Susaku los Fénix Rojos, luego Byakko los Tigres Blancos y finalmente Genbu las Tortugas Negras; cada una de los niveles tiene su mejor representante: el primero es Tyson Kinomiya conocido como el Rey Dragón, luego Kai Hiwatari conocido como el Rey Fénix, luego Raymond Kon conocido como el Rey Tigre y finalmente Max Mizuhara conocido como el Rey Tortuga; los uniformes para las chicas son como los de Alexis pero en vez de botines llevan botas hasta debajo de la rodilla y el de los chicos es como el de Bastión; colores: Seiryu–Azul, Susaku–Rojo, Byakko–Amarillo y Genbu–Negro

Cada beyluchador se encuentra dividido en uno de los niveles según mi parecer pero aunque trate a las Tortugas Negras como el ultimo nivel no quiere decir que no sean poderosas ya que guardan más de una sorpresa, si alguno no comprende muy bien la historia díganmelo y con mucho gusto les resolveré sus dudas pero sin revelar nada de la trama importante ya que esta historia tiene más de una sorpresa; sin más que decir pasemos a la historia.

/dejen review/.- pensamientos

_Dejen review.- narración por parte de Alex_

* * *

**Lazos del Destino**

"Dicen las leyendas que en el principio cuando las aves fueron creadas, se les regalaron alas para alegrar con su vuelo el corazón del cielo... En su infinita bondad el creador quiso darle un don mucho más valioso a los hombres... Y les otorgó unas alas que pueden surcar las barreras de su imperfección y hacerlos llegar a las alturas de lo sublime y extraordinario... Esas alas se llamaron "**Sueños**". Debo advertirles que los sueños son un tanto caprichosos y esquivos... Por momentos juguetean contigo como un viejo conocido y al instante se apartan a la cima de lo inalcanzable... Junto a ellos siempre encontraras a una buena amiga que te ayudara a no olvidarlos nunca... su nombre es "**Esperanza**". El secreto para vivir tus sueños es que cuando un sueño se guarece en lo profundo de tu alma es porque has sido predestinado para alcanzarlo y tu sueño más que nada desea ser alcanzado y transformado en realidad y es aquí donde se halla el secreto: "_Solo tu puedes volver realidad tu sueño, así como tu destino..._" Es parte de lo que conocemos como el don del "_Libre Albedrío"_. El creador pone en ti sueños, y dones para cumplirlos, esa es su parte... la tuya es desear cumplirlos"

**Capitulo 1: Cartas de Invitación**

**París, Francia**

**Preparatoria Petit Ángel, 10:00 a.m.**

_Oh el precioso París, conocida también como "la ciudad del amor" y vaya que sus paisajes son realmente hermosos, los Campos Elíseos o la Torre Eiffel o el Arco del Triunfo pero la "__**Escuela Preparatoria Pequeño Ángel**__" es no solo la mas prestigiada de toda Francia, sino también la mas hermosa pues consta de grandes jardines, edificios modernos y clásicos y una gran biblioteca que a mi parecer es la mejor del mundo me imagino que se preguntaran quien soy yo no, bueno entonces me presentare como es debido. _

_Mi nombre es Alexandra Uzumaki tengo 17 años, mi cabello es largo por debajo de las caderas azul oscuro, mis ojos son morado oscuro y soy japonesa por parte de padre y mexicana por parte de madre y actualmente estoy estudiando el ultimo año de preparatoria; Yo nací y viví gran parte de mi vida en México pero hablo mi lengua paterna como si siempre hubiera vivido en Japón ya que de vacaciones visitábamos a los abuelos en Tokio. _

_Cuando tenía 10 años me mude a Francia a estudiar la secundaria y preparatoria donde conocí a las que serían mis mejores amigas: Elizabeth (Riza) Miheayami una chica de 17 años de cabello castaño dorado hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos azul cielo de nacionalidad Vienesa y a Anette Lautréamont de Louvre una chica de 17 años de cabello rubio cenizo hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un raro color rosa que nació y vivió en Francia; las 3 formamos un grupo de beyluchadoras famosas conocidas en toda Europa y América como "__**Las Noir Wings**__". En este momento me encuentro con mis amigos en los jardines de la escuela de donde se pueden ver los Campos Elíseos puesto que estamos en el descanso, todos estamos discutiendo sobre ciertas invitaciones que nos llegaron a 2 de mis mejores amigas y a mí _

- A ver déjenme ver si les entendí esta mañana ¿les llego desde Japón una invitación para presentar el examen de admisión a la prestigiada Academia de Beyluchadores "**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**"? – pregunto bastante incrédulo Camus –

**Camus Lamartine** un joven de 17 años cabello azul y ojos color índigo, muy guapo y uno de los chicos más populares de la Escuela a quien quiero como un hermano y quien por cierto tiene cierta atracción hacia Anette pero ella esta interesada en otro chico a quien conoció algunos años atrás y con el que se cartea seguido

- Bingo ¿No es Fabuloso? – dijo Anette entusiasmada –

- Francamente no lo puedo creer – dijo Coud leyendo por enésima vez la carta de Elizabeth sorprendido –

**Coud van Giruet** un apuesto joven de 16 años, pelirrojo de ojos verdes que a pesar de ser un año menor que sus amigos es uno de los más populares de la escuela, este joven es simpático, alegre y un poquito rebelde es novio de Kisaragi Ninomi y miembro del equipo de básquetbol

- Ni tu ni nosotras mi padre casi me asfixia del abrazo que me dio contento de haber sido invitada y mi madre llamo a toda la familia para avisarles – dijo Elizabeth fastidiada –

- No me sorprende conociendo a tu padre – dijo Luna que estaba leyendo un libro –

**Luna Gusuku** una hermosa chica de cabello negro y preciosos ojos grises de 17 años que se encarga del periódico escolar además de ser una de las prefectas de la escuela

- ¿Tu que opinas de todo esto Alex? – pregunto Orpherus –

**Orpherus Nain** un joven de 17 años, el mayor del grupo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, gentil, sereno y prácticamente perfecto enamorado de Alex desde que la conoció aunque ella no lo sepa, capitán del equipo de fútbol

- Pues que te podré decir aun no me la creo – dijo Alex mientras tomaba de nuevo la carta y la leía –

_Estimada Srta. Uzumaki:_

_Esta cordialmente invitada al examen de admisión a la prestigiada Academia de Beyluchadores Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, que se llevara a cabo el día 25 de Julio del presente año en la BBA de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón a las 3:30 p.m., el examen práctico se llevara acabo el día siguiente a la misma hora en la Cúpula Lunar de la BBA frente a los actuales estudiantes de la academia. Si le interesa por favor mandar la confirmación de su asistencia y sino igual mande una confirmación, los resultados estarán esa misma tarde _

_Atte. Sr. Stanley Dickenson, _

_Directo de la BBA en Japón_

- Eso quiere decir que se irán a Japón al terminar el año que es en unos días – pregunto Kisaragi desanimada –

**Kisaragi Ninomi** una chica 17 años cabello cobrizo de ojos miel, tranquila, amable, toda una dama de sociedad y la única que puede ponerle un hasta aquí a Coud cuando se vuelve demasiado rebelde, integrante del club de computo y literatura

- Pues si ya que las 3 mandamos la confirmación hace un rato – dijo Elizabeth tomando uno de los libros de Luna –

- Además no te preocupes Kisara aun podemos mantenernos en contacto con ellas verdad chicas – dijo Ángela mirando a sus amigas –

**Ángela van Giruet** una joven de 16 años pelirroja de ojos verdes, Gemela menor de Coud ella es muy diferente a su hermano ya que es mas tranquila y serena que él pero a veces suele comportarse como su hermano, pertenece al equipo de Voleibol femenil, esta enamorada de Orpherus pero no se lo a dicho ya que sabe que él esta enamorado de Alex

- Por supuesto el hecho de que nos vamos a ir no quiere decir que nos olvidaremos de ustedes – dijo Anette con una sonrisa

- Oigan y ya saben que a Andriév también le llego una de esas cartas – comentó Luna mientras cerraba su libro –

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos –

- ¿y tu como lo sabes? – preguntó Orpherus enarcando una ceja –

- Cuando venía para la escuela choque por accidente con Andy que regresaba del hospital y se le cayó una carta igual a la que le llegaron a ustedes – dijo como quien quiere la cosa –

- Genial vendrá el pequeño pelirrojo con nosotras – dijo Anette alegremente –

- ¿Y creen que en el internado lo dejen ir? – Pregunto Ángela mientras se levantaba – digo como él es Huérfano dudo que lo dejen ir – agrego mirándolos –

- De eso yo me encargo además tengo entendido que Andriév tiene un hermano mayor y que esta en la academia – dijo Alex levantándose con ayuda de Orpherus –

- Mejor regresemos que las clases comenzaran dentro de pronto – dijo Coud con una sonrisa –

Todos se detuvieron y miraron al pelirrojo con sorpresa y este al percatarse que lleva varios metros lejos de sus amigos se regreso y los miro

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué no caminan? – pregunto el chico con curiosidad mirando a sus amigos –

- Coud te das cuenta de lo que has dicho – comentó Luna incrédula –

- ¿Y que dije? – pregunto confundido rascándose la cabeza –

- Olvídalo – dijeron todos a coro negando con la cabeza –

Como dije todos empezaron a caminar regresando hacia sus respectivos salones

**Tokio, Japón**

**Oficina del director de la BBA**

Dos hombres ya entrados en años se encontraban viendo una carpeta con todos los expedientes de aquellos que fueron convocados para asistir a la Academia de Beyluchadores "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade". Uno es de cabello gris, sus ojos son rubí, el otro un hombre sin pelo, con bigote y ojos café

- La verdad es que la mayoría no tienen buenas estadísticas – gruño Voltaire Hiwatari –

- Pero hay que darles una oportunidad igual puede darnos una sorpresa como por ejemplo esta chica – dijo Stanley Dickenson mientras le extendía un expediente –

- ¿y que tiene de especial? – pregunto extrañado el ojirubí mirando el expediente –

- Tú solo léelo y sabrás porque – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa –

Voltaire abrió el expediente y al hacerlo encontró una fotografía de una preciosa chica de larga cabellera, unos impresionantes y misteriosos ojos con una mirada tranquila y en cierto punto divertida; trae puesto una minifalda negra, una playera que deja al descubierto sus hombros de mangas largas pegadas color lila tenue, unas botas de tacón negras, una cintilla alrededor del cuello negro del cual colgaba la figura de un Angel plateado y una banda lila que levanta un poco su flequillo, su rostro esta ligeramente maquillado tan solo unas sombras lilas y sus labios con brillo labial. En la hoja debajo de la foto viene su descripción

_Nombre.- Alexandra Uzumaki _

_Edad.- 17 años_

_Cabello.- Azul oscuro_

_Ojos.- violetas_

_Estatura.- 1.69_

_Peso.- 65 Kg._

_Nacionalidad.- Japonesa / Mexicana_

_Habilidad.- Cantar, Tocar el piano y el violín_

_Bestia-Bit.- desconocida_

_Blade.- Ataque y Defensa_

_Color.- Rojo, Dorado y Naranja _

_Única hija de Tetsu Uzumaki presidente de Ilusiones Industriales la compañía tecnológica más importante del mundo y de Helena Salazar una famosa modelo en su juventud, la Srta. Uzumaki actualmente vive en la ciudad de París, Francia asistiendo a su ultimo año en la prestigiada preparatoria "Petit ángel" la mejor de toda Francia, capitana del equipo de Voleibol Femenil, integrante del equipo de computo, y una de las premios anuales desde su ingreso al Colegio. Y según se conoce es la capitana del equipo de beyluchadoras conocidas como _**Noir Wings**_ junto con Elizabeth Miheayami segunda al mando y Anette Lautréamont de Louvre. Inicio su carrera de beyluchadora a la edad de 5 años invicta desde entonces nadie a podido ver hasta ahora su bestia-bit y los pocos que la han visto no han podido describirla. Según su madre la Srta. Uzumaki tiene pensado irse a Londres a estudiar la Licenciatura de Filosofía y Humanidades _

- Bueno es la única interesante que eh visto hasta ahora – admitió Voltaire bastante sorprendido e intrigado –

- Entonces es porque no has visto a sus amigas Anette y Elizabeth – dijo tendiéndole los expedientes –

- ¿Son tan interesantes como ella? – pregunto tomando los expedientes –

- Igual de interesante – sonriendo misteriosamente –

Voltaire abrió el primer expediente y allí vio la fotografía de una hermosa chica de cabello a mitad de la espalda, preciosos ojos atrayentes y serios; trae puesto un pantalón acampanado negro con cadenas en los lados y varios cierres, un bustie rojo con una blusa desgarrada color negra y gruesa y mangas en pico hacia un lado, botines negros, 3 anillos en cada mano, 3 arracadas en ambas orejas plateadas, sombras rojas y los labios brillo labial. En la hoja debajo de la foto viene su descripción

_Nombre.- Elizabeth Miheayami_

_Edad.- 17 años_

_Cabello.- Café dorado hasta mitad de la espalda_

_Ojos.- Azul cielo_

_Estatura.- 1.60_

_Peso.- 69 Kg._

_Nacionalidad.- Vienesa_

_Habilidad.- experta sobre patinaje sobre hielo, cantar y tocar la guitarra eléctrica _

_Bestia-bit.- Siliorzder _

_Blade.- Ataque y Defensa_

_Color.- Verde en diferentes tonalidades _

_Única hija de Eduard Miheayami empresario de la Success Corp y Scarlett Matsumaya Doctora de Pediatría, la Srta. Miheayami actualmente vive en la ciudad de París, Francia asistiendo a su ultimo año en la prestigiada preparatoria "Petit ángel" la mejor de toda Francia, miembro del equipo de Voleibol Femenil, integrante del club de ajedrez, y una de los premios anuales desde su ingreso al Colegio. Y según se conoce es la subcapitana del equipo de beyluchadoras conocidas como _**Noir Wings**_ junto con Alexandra Nakasawa capitana y Anette Lautréamont de Louvre. Inicio su carrera de beyluchadora a la edad de 7 años nadie a podido ver hasta ahora su bestia-bit y los pocos que la han visto no han podido describirla por medio del miedo que les inspiraba. Según su padre la Srta. Miheayami tiene pensado irse a España a estudiar Nutrición_

Voltaire un poco sorprendido y más intrigado mira él ultimo expediente de las integrantes de las Noir Wings, este expediente contenía la foto de una hermosa chica de largo cabello hasta la cintura, preciosos ojos demasiados expresivos y alegres; trae puesto un pantalón negro acampanado, un top negro y encima una gabardina Rojo oscuro casi sangre, sus párpados pintados de Rojo y brillo labial. En la hoja debajo de la foto viene su descripción

_Nombre.- Anette Lautréamont de Louvre Kidman _

_Edad.- 17 años_

_Cabello.- Rubio Cenizo largo hasta la cintura_

_Ojos.- Rosas_

_Estatura.- _

_Peso.- 69Kg._

_Nacionalidad.- Francesa_

_Habilidad.- Tocar la flauta, Bailarina y motociclista_

_Bestia-bit.- Arwen Galadriett _

_Blade.- Ataque y Defensa_

_Color.- Negro con rosa y morado_

_Hija mayor de Maxwell __Lautréamont de Louvre Empresario retirado y actualmente Piloto de Avioneta y de Catherine Kidman Empresaria, tiene una hermana menor llamada May. La Srta. Lautréamont actualmente vive en la ciudad de París, Francia asistiendo a su ultimo año en la prestigiada preparatoria "Petit ángel" la mejor de toda Francia, miembro del equipo de Voleibol Femenil, capitana del club de porristas, y una de los premios anuales desde su ingreso al Colegio. Y según se conoce es la tercera integrante del equipo de beyluchadoras conocidas como _**Noir Wings**_ junto con Alexandra Nakasawa capitana y Elizabeth Miheayami. Inicio su carrera de beyluchadora a la edad de 6 años nadie a podido ver hasta ahora su bestia-bit y los pocos que la han visto no han podido describirla por la cegadora luz. Según sus padres la Srta. Lautréamont tiene pensado irse a Rusia a estudiar Leyes._

- ¿Y bien que te parece? – pregunto Stanley mirando a su amigo –

- Muy interesante sabes debemos de observar a estas jóvenes pues tienen buenas estadísticas – dijo complacido ya que estas 3 jóvenes son las mejores que había visto

- Y no son las únicas aquí hay un chico llamado Andriév que es tan bueno a pesar de que tiene 11 años – pasándole el expediente –

- ¿Andriév? No será el mismo que yo conozco verdad – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos –

Pero Dickenson ni asintió ni negó con la cabeza tan solo cerro los ojos con una enigmática sonrisa

- Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que les deparara el futuro mis pequeñas Alex, Anette y Riza? – pensó mientras miraba por la ventana –

En Francia 3 jóvenes estornudaron al mismo tiempo totalmente extrañas al parecer alguien hablaba de ellas, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad pero cuando llego la hora de salida los 6 amigos habían decidido pasar primero al Internado Eiffel París donde el pequeño Andriév vive ya que Alexandra tiene cita con la directora

- En serio Alex creen que puedas convencerla esa mujer es demasiado amargada y gruñona – dijo Coud caminando por las calles de parís –

- De alguna forma la convenceré porque de que Andri viene con nosotras viene – dijo Alex con seriedad –

- A veces me asustas con ese comportamiento – dijo Elizabeth a su izquierda –

- Tampoco exageres Riza – dijo Anette con una sonrisa –

- Bueno ya mejor dejemos de discutir por cierto ¿cuándo se van? – pregunto Camus con curiosidad –

- En tres días queremos estar aunque sea una semana antes de la fecha señalada para tener tiempo ¿por? – pregunto Riza con curiosidad –

- Es que pensamos en hacerles una fiesta de despedida ya que como no asistirán a la graduación pues – dijo Ángela encogiéndose de hombros –

- Bien llegamos – dijo Orpherus interrumpiendo la platica –

Los 6 entraron y mientras Ángela, Coud, Luna, Riza, Anette, Camus y Orpherus buscan a Andriév, Alex fue a la oficina de la directora esperando lograr convencerla de que Andriév fuera con ellas a Japón, ya que ella sabía que su gran anhelo es conocer a su hermano que esta allí y Alex le había prometido ayudarlo. Media hora después Alex había llegado a su casa una preciosa mansión rodeada de bellos jardines con cientos de rosas de diferentes tonalidades, una fuente donde sé yergue un hermoso ángel de cuyas manos cae un chorro de agua

- Bienvenida Srta. Alex ¿Cómo le fue en la escuela? – pregunto Wei –

Wei Sawada un hombre de 75 años cabello gris, ojos miel, bigote algo poblado también gris, viste un traje negro de mayordomo, Wei no solo es el mayordomo principal de los Uzumaki sino que también cuido de Alex desde los 6 años cuando sus padres no estaban en casa para Alex él es como un segundo padre al que quiere mucho y fue él quien le enseño las artes marciales

- Muy bien Wei ¿Mi padre y mi madre ya están en casa? – pregunto dejando su mochila en la sala –

- Se encuentran en el comedor esperándola Srta. Alex – dijo con una sonrisa –

- Gracias Wei – le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa –

Alex se dirige hacia el comedor ya allí se encontró con un atractivo hombre de unos 35 años aproximados de cabello corto negro con reflejos morados y ojos violeta oscuro a su lado derecho se encuentra una mujer de unos 32 años de cabello hasta los hombros azul de ojos azules quien leía una revista de moda

- Buenas tardes madre, padre – saludo la joven mientras se sentaba a lado izquierdo –

- Buenas tardes hija dime ya les contaste a tus amigas sobre la carta – pregunto su padre Tetsu con curiosidad –

- Si y adivinen que Riza y Anette recibieron una también al igual que Andriév – dijo mientras le ponían su plato –

- En serio vaya la verdad es que no me sorprende después de todo son tan buenas beyluchadoras como tu – dijo Helena con una sonrisa –

- ¿Andriév no es el niño pelirrojo que vive en el Internado Eiffel París? – pregunto Tetsu pensativo –

- Así es y le pedí a la directora que si lo dejaba ir con nosotras espero y no te importe sino te lo pedí antes Papa – dijo Alex algo preocupada –

- No te preocupes hija no hay problema dime ¿estas muy entusiasmada de ir? – con curiosidad –

- Claro la Academia "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" es la mejor de todo el mundo allí asiste el campeón mundial de beyblade Tyson Kinomiya y su equipo los G Revolution – dijo emocionada – además tengo el presentimiento que al entrar en la Academia algo allí cambiara mi vida – dijo esta vez con seriedad –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Helena con curiosidad –

- No lo sé es tan solo un presentimiento que tengo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

**Tokio, Japón**

**Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**

La prestigiada Academia de Beyluchadores, se encontraba situada en el centro de la ciudad cerca de la Torre de Tokio, rodeada por un pequeño bosque en el cual se encuentra un lago, dentro de ella hay grandes campos de fútbol, béisbol, voleibol, tennis, una piscina para natación, y grandes campos con beyestadios tanto dentro como fuera del edificio, la Academia a su vez se encontraba dividida en 4 sectores según sus habilidades y personalidad: **Seiryu** los Dragones azules, **Suzaku** los Fénix rojos, **Byakko **los Tigres blancos y **Genbu** las Tortugas negras; En estos momentos nos situamos en los jardines de la academia en donde los actuales estudiantes se encontraban

-Oigan ¿Ya se enteraron de la nueva? – pregunto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel acercándose

- No Hil-chan ¿Cuál es? – pregunto una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verde jade

- Que va a ver nuevos estudiantes – dijo sentándose a un lado de un chico peliazul de ojos marrón

- ¿en serio? – se intereso un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules

- Aja por lo que le logre sacar a Hiro, el examen de admisión es en dos semanas y que van asistir personas muy interesantes

- Ojala y no dejen entrar a perdedores como el año pasado – dijo una chica de cabello lila y ojos verdes esmeraldas con desprecio

- ¡ACASO ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PERDEDORA! – grito una chica de cabello castaño largo con el flequillo color naranja

- Hermana tranquilízate – dijo un chico castaño con el flequillo rojo sujetándola

- ¿Han escuchado hablar de las Noir Wing? – pregunto la primera castaña ignorando la escena de los hermanos Fernández

- ¿Noir Wing? – Pregunto un chico de cabello verde y ojos celestes – si son un legendario equipo de beyluchadores invictos hasta ahora

- Bueno pues según los rumores ellos van a venir – dijo como quien quiere la cosa

- En serio – dijeron sorprendidos los demás

- Algo me dice que este año será muy interesante – dijo un chico de ojos rubí con una sonrisa, mientras que sentado a su lado, su gemelo asentía levemente con sus ojos malva brillando con entusiasmo aunque su rostro no lo demostraba

**Una semana después**

**Internado Eiffel Paris, ****9: 30 a.m.**

Alex bajo de la limosina en donde sus amigas la esperaban en esa ocasión viste un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una playera sin mangas café oscuro, sobre su cabello hay una boina francesa café y su largo cabello suelto, junto con unas botas también café. La joven entro en el internado dirigiéndose de inmediato a la oficina de la directora aunque no hubo necesidad ya que la directora Madame Charlotte la esperaba

- Buenos días Mademoiselle Uzumaki tan puntual como siempre – dijo la mujer con una desagradable sonrisa –

- Por supuesto la puntualidad es muy importante para todo Madame Charlotte – dijo Alex con frialdad ya que esa señora le desagradaba – ¿dónde esta Andriév? – pregunto al no ver al chico –

- En un momento viene no le gustaría tomar algo – pregunto la mujer tratando de ser amable –

- No gracias – se disculpo con sequedad –

Francamente esa mujer le desagradaba, ya que había tenido un serio problema con ella cuando descubrió que en ese lugar golpeaban a los niños al ver varios moretones en el cuerpecito del pequeño Andriév, y eso claramente la enfado y por eso conocieron un lado de Alex que jamás se esperarían, por suerte tomo cartas en el asunto contándole a su padre y luego de varios problemas legales la directora juro no volver a permitir un maltrato, pero a pesar de eso Alex no se fiaba y justo en ese momento un pequeño de unos 10 u 11 años de cabello corto y alborotado rojo como el fuego y de impresionantes ojos azul se acercaba cargando una maleta y una mochila viene en compañía de un hombre que era parte de la seguridad que el Sr. Hayate había puesto

- Hola Alex-neechan – saludo alegremente el pequeño pelirrojo

- Hola Andy bueno Madame Charlotte si nos disculpa – cambiando su tono dulce a uno seco al dirigirse hacia Madame Charlotte –

- Adelante – dijo con una mueca –

- Esa mujer cada vez me desagrada más – comento Alex mientras entraba en el auto detrás de Andriév –

- Le conviene estar bien contigo – dijo Andriév sacando un Game Boy –

Los demás asintieron y el resto del camino se la pasaron hablando y preguntándole a Alex como era Japón; la limosina se detuvo frente al aeropuerto donde el Jet privado de la Familia Nakasawa los esperaba cabe decir que cuando Alex lo vio un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ella detesta volar más que eso lo odiaba

- No te preocupes veras que llegaremos rápido – dijo Riza con una sonrisa

- Además puedes escuchar música o dormir durante el viaje eso te distraíra – dijo Anette sonriendo

- Eso espero – dijo Alex nerviosa

- Bueno chicas aquí nos despedimos – dijo Luna mientras iba y abrazaba a Anette

- Cuídense mucho y no se olviden de mandar cartas – dijo Camus abrazando a Riza

- Lo haremos si ustedes hacen lo mismo – dijo Riza correspondiendo el abrazo

- Cuídate mucho Alex – dijo Orpherus abrazando con fuerza a la chica y dándole un beso en la frente

- lo haré Orphe-kun – dijo Alex sonriendo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

- Andriév cuida a Alex y no dejes que ningún chico se le acerque – le dijo Orpherus en voz baja al pequeño pelirrojo

- No te preocupes Orpherus-nissan, te la cuidaré bien – dijo Andriév en voz baja

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? – pregunto Alex mirando desconfiadamente a esos dos

- Nada – dijeron ambos nerviosos

- mejor vamonos – dijo Anette divertida

Las 3 chicas y el pequeño pelirrojo subieron al avión, mientras que los demás se despedían de ellos, su aventura a penas comenzaba. Cuanta razón tenía Alex algunas líneas más arriba, ya que su llegada a la Academia no solo cambiaria su vida y la de sus amigas sino también la vida de 3 chicos daría un giro de 360 grados y la vida les demostraría que no todo es siempre lo que aparenta y que aun para aquellos corazones fríos y solitarios hay una luz de amor y esperanza que llenaría ese vacío

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **espero que les guste el fic y les recuerdo **A los que esten registrados en la pagina les enviare la respuesta a sus review directamente a su cuenta pero de todas formas TODOS dejen su E-MAIL para responder a sus reviews**


	2. El examen: Cruce de Caminos

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killukiconi y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **IMPORTANTE** **QUE DEJEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SU REVIEW** o sino no podré contestarles

Bueno talvez les parezca el capitulo muy corto pero prometo hacerlos más largos, espero les guste ya que quede muy satisfecha con este capitulo aunque tuve muchos problemas para hacerlo, por cierto con referente a las preguntas del examen escrito, fue una tontería de ultimo minuto ya se que son algo tontas pero no se me ocurrieron otras, veamos el capitulo se divide en dos una que es este es el examen teórico y el segundo es el practico por lo cual será más largo para describir las beybatallas de los 7 protagonistas que son los que se mencionan en este capitulo

"dejen review".- pensamientos

_Dejen review.- narración por parte de Alex_

* * *

**Lazos del Destino**

**Capitulo 2 El examen: Cruce de Caminos**

**Al día siguiente de su llegada a Japón**

Frente a las 3 chicas y el niño pelirrojo, se encontraba un inmenso edificio como de 9 pisos en cuya punta venía las palabras en mayúsculas y grandes de BBA

- WOW que grande – dijo Andriév sorprendido

- ¿Aquí es donde se llevara el examen escrito? – pregunto Anette sorprendida

- Me pregunto en que nivel se llevara acabo el examen – se pregunto Riza curiosa

- y yo me pregunto desde cuando se necesita la teoría para jugar beyblade – dijo Alex de brazos cruzados

Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros y no dijeron nada, estaban a punto de caminar cuando escucharon un grito, al voltear vieron como una chica de cabello azul oscuro con dos mechas grises al frente y ojos color carmín corría detrás de un hombre

- ¡DETENTE LADRON! – Grito la ojicarmín – ¡DETENGANLO!

Los 4 miraron perplejos la escena pero Alex hizo algo, cuando el ladrón paso frente a ella, le puso el pie haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo, cuando trato de levantarse, la pelinegra le puso encima de su espalda

- La seguridad de hoy en día – dijo Riza negando con la cabeza

- Andriév aprende la lección: No es bueno robar – dijo Anette con seriedad

- Lo se, sobre todo si Alex-neechan esta cerca – dijo Andriév con una gota de sudor

- gracias por detenerlo – dijo la chica peliazul – vengo persiguiéndolo desde hace 5 cuadras

- No hay de que – dijo Alex quitándole la bolsa al tipo mientras Riza noqueaba al tipo – Esto debe de ser tuyo

- gracias la verdad es que fue genial lo que hiciste – dijo la chica sorprendida

- pero si solo le puso el pie – dijo Anette extrañada

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Riza dándole un codazo a su amiga

- mi nombre es Tsuki – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Pues mucho gusto yo soy Elizabeth, ella son Alexandra, Anette y Andriév – presento la castaña sonriendo

- ¿Vienen al examen de la Academia? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- Aja y me imagino que tu también – dijo Alex mirándola

- Si, ya que pienso reunirme con mis hermanos que se encuentran en su segundo año – dijo Tsuki sonriendo

En ese momento la peliazul escucho que la llamaban, al girar vio a dos chicas acercándose, una de ellas es de cabello celeste y ojos verde claro y la otra es de cabello negro con mechas blancas y ojos miel

- ¿Tsuki lograste alcanzarlo? – pregunto la ojiverde

- si, gracias a Alex-san – dijo sonriendo – ellas son mis amigas, mi prima Kulluki Killogaru y Hikaru Daidoji

- Hola – dijeron ambas sonriendo

- Chicas siento interrumpirlas pero el examen comenzara en 15 min. y aun no sabemos donde nos toca – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo mirando su reloj

- ¿QUE?

Antes de que Andriév pudiera alegar algo, Anette lo tomo del brazo y las 6 corrieron arrastrándolo

- ¡ME VAN A TUMBAR! – lloriqueo Andriév

Pero ninguna le hizo caso, llegaron prácticamente volando a la recepción, donde les dijeron que el examen era en el séptimo piso y faltaban 5 minutos

- No vamos a llegar – dijo Hikaru impaciente

- Hay que tener paciencia – dijo Alex recargada en la pared del elevador muy tranquila

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? – pregunto Kulluki exaltada

- porque alternarnos de esa forma no nos sirve de nada – dijo Alex como si fuera lo más obvio

Mientras tanto en el salón, los participantes se encontraban ya acomodados y con sus exámenes desde hace 10 minutos, el examinador se encontraba paseando por las filas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y 5 hermosas chicas cayeron al suelo, haciendo que todos las vieran sorprendidos y perplejos

- ¿LLEGAMOS TARDE? – preguntaron las chicas asustadas

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto el examinador molesto, en eso Alex y Andriév se asomaron por la puerta y entraron

- disculpe la interrupción – dijo Alex pasando aun lado de sus amigas y nuevas amigas seguida de Andriév quien miraba todo con pena ajena – es que se nos hizo tarde, venimos de parte del Sr. Stanley Dickenson

- ¿Nos dejará tomar el examen? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- pues – miro de reojo la pared y por un momento parpadeo reflejando un espejo – de acuerdo tomen un examen y vayan a sus asientos, tienen 3 horas para hacer el examen

Los 7 obedecieron al examinador, tomaron un examen y se fueron a los lugares libres, la habitación volvió a sumergirse en un profundo silencio tan solo roto por el rasgar de los lápices en las hojas, el examinador miro de nuevo la pared izquierda detrás de la cual se encontraban Voltaire y el Sr. Dickenson observaban el examen escrito principalmente a los recién llegados

- no puedo creerlo es él – dijo Voltaire sorprendido – lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo y nunca lo encontré

- es porque a vivido en un orfanato en Francia bajo la vigilancia de Tetsu Uzumaki – dijo el Sr. Dickenson

- ¿Se a criado junto con esa chica? – pregunto Voltaire mirado a Stanley

- No, pero Andriév la quiere como una hermana mayor

- algo me dice que la llegada no solo de Tsuki y Kulluki sino también la de Alex, Andriév y sus amigas revolucionara por completo la academia – dijo Voltaire con un mal presentimiento

- Ya lo creo que si – dijo el Sr. Dickenson dando un suspiro

Una vez sentados en sus puestos con los exámenes se dispusieron a contestarlos, cabe decir que los 7 se le quedaron viendo a la hoja perplejos

- "¿Pero que rayos es esto?" – pensaron sorprendidos los 7 observando las hojas

_**Examen de admisión**_

_**Contesta correctamente las siguientes preguntas sin faltar ninguna:**_

_1.- ¿Qué es el beyblade?_

_2.- ¿Cuándo y quien lo creo?_

_3.- ¿Cuáles son las partes del beyblade y sus funciones?_

_4.- ¿Cuáles son los tipos de beyblade y sus características?_

_5.- ¿Qué es una bestia-bit?_

_6.- ¿Para que sirve una bestia-bit?_

_7.- ¿Quién es el actual campeón mundial del beyblade?_

_8.- ¿Por qué quieres entrar a la Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade?_

- y yo que creía que sería fácil – murmuro Anette desalentada

- ¿Quién rayos hizo este examen? – se pregunto en voz baja Hikaru un poco molesta

La verdad es que las preguntas les pareció absurdas pero no tuvieron más remedio que contestarlas, Alex y Andriév contestaban las preguntas con gran seguridad y rapidez, Tsuki y Kulluki agradecieron internamente a sus hermanos y primos respectivamente por ayudarles a estudiar, Anette, Riza y Hikaru tuvieron dificultades pero sentían que habían hecho bien el examen,. Una hora después el septeto salía de las oficinas de la BBA

- Ese examen estuvo de locura – dijo Anette con la cabeza baja

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Hikaru suspirando

- Al menos ya hemos terminado pero yo aun sigo temblando – dijo Kulluki mirando sus manos

- Pero aun nos falta el examen practico – dijo Andriév tranquilamente – ¿Alguien sabe como es?

- Mis hermanos me dijeron que es una beybatalla de todos contra todos, pero también he oído que el formato cambia cada año – dijo Tsuki pensativa

- Pues solo nos queda entrenar duro – dijo Alex

- Pero el examen es mañana – dijo Riza nerviosa

- Y si nos reunimos todos para practicar – sugirió Anette, todas se le quedaron mirando – solo era una idea

- no es tan mala de hecho es la única buena idea que has tenido – dijo Andriév con cinismo

- QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO – grito Anette molesta

- yo nada – dijo el pelirrojo con inocencia

- ¿En verdad podremos entrenar con ustedes? – pregunto Tsuki mirándolas

- Claro no hay problema – dijo Riza – después de todo los 7 entraremos a la Academia y sería bueno tener gente conocida allí

Los 7 se dieron la mano sintiendo con ello un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda junto con una descarga eléctrica, sin saber los lazos de su destino se aun unido, empezando a entretejer una telaraña de recuerdos, amistad, amor, celos y odio, un hilo más se unió a la telaraña cuando una hermosa joven de orbes verdes como esmeraldas choco contra Alex

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa¿acaso estas ciega? – le reclamaba con toda la ley de la razón pero la otra parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras pues aun estaba un poco confundida por lo ocurrido.

- Asuka ¿te encuentras bien? – se aproximo hasta quedar junto a ella una chica de cabello azul grisáceo y ojos azules claros demostrando algo de preocupación por su condición, mas esta la aparto inmediatamente sin dejarla siquiera acércasele .

- Si, hazte a un lado… – estaba tan molesta por el comportamiento de su agresora que ni siquiera le importo tratar mal a su amiga, poniéndose casi como autómata de pie para posteriormente plantarse frente a la chica de ojos morados que ahora mismo también se ponía de pie – ¿estas sorda o que?.

La muchacha de negros cabellos simplemente decidió seguir ignorándola al suponer que seria alguna clase de chiflada a la cual no había que tomar muy en cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le dijo extremadamente exasperada al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta – o eres muy tonta o no sabes con quien te estas metiendo…

- La verdad es que no se quien eres… – luego de unos momentos de silencio al fin decidió contestar pero sin dignarse siquiera a dirigirle la mirada – y sinceramente no me importa

- pues debería – gruño la chica molesto pero en ese momento un chico de cabello azul y ojos color rubí se acerco a ellas, Tsuki abrió sus ojos enormemente al verlo

- tu – murmuro Tsuki sorprendida

- Asuka, MingMing me dejaron solo en la tienda con sus cosas – dijo el chico molesto

- lo sentimos Aki-san – se disculpo la otra chica

El chico miro a las chicas pero su rojiza mirada se detuvo en Tsuki y Kulluki quienes aterradas, movieron sus labios pidiéndole silenciosamente que no dijera nada con referente a ellas

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigas Asuka? – pregunto curioso

- ellas no son mis amigas – dijo Asuka molesta

- por supuesto, nosotras jamás seríamos amigas de una peliteñida como tu – dijo Hikaru de mal talante

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – grito Asuka furiosa

- tranquilízate Asuka – dijo el chico sujetándola – es mejor que nos vayamos, un gusto en conocerlas hermosas flores

El chico se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa que sonrojo a todas excepto a Tsuki y Kulluki quienes rieron por lo bajo

- que chica tan loca – dijo Hikaru con una gota de sudor

- ni que lo digas – dijo Kulluki preguntándose de donde rayos conoce su amigo a esa loca

- mejor vamonos – dijo Andriév tomando a Alex de la mano

- buena idea – dijo Anette sonriendo

En eso una limosina se detuvo frente a ellas y Wei salió de ella mirando a las chicas y a Andriév

- Wei ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Alex sorprendida

- lo señores Uzumaki me mandaron para cuidarlas – dijo Wei con una sonrisa

- y yo que creí que ya podía ser libre – dijo Alex dando un suspiro

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- El es Wei mi mayordomo y mi amigo, cuido de mi desde que era pequeña, Wei ellas son mis nuevas amigas Tsuki, Kulluki y Hikaru – dijo Alex sonriendo

- mucho gusto señoritas – dijo Wei sonriendo – ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Que dicen? – pregunto Anette mirando a las nuevas

- por que no – dijeron las otras 3 encogiéndose de hombros

Las 6 chicas y el niño subieron a la limosina y esta arranco, Andriév de inmediato tomo el control de la televisión de la limosina y la prendió, Anette saco su Lap y la conecto al modem de la limo

- Wow ustedes si que viajan con clase – dijo Hikaru asombrada ya que ella muy pocas veces en su vida había visto tales lujos excepto cuando visitaba la casa de su amiga Tsuki en la rivera italiana

- la verdad es que no nos gusta presumir – dijo Riza que se encontraba leyendo una revista

- normalmente caminaríamos a casa pero a veces mis padres o los de las chicas mandan la limosina – dijo Anette sin dejar de teclear

- el chofer te llamo Uzumaki ¿tienes que ver con los Uzumaki de Ilusiones Industriales? – pregunto Kulluki curiosa mirando a Alex quien observaba por la ventana

- mi papa es dueño de la compañía – dijo Alex sin mirarla – cuando sea mayor quiere que me haga cargo de ella pero la verdad es que no se si me agrade esa clase de vida

- eso es lo malo de ti – dijo Andriév cambiándole de canal – eres como el océano y como las aves

- ¿Cómo el océano y las aves? – pregunto Alex extrañada

- aja, Orpherus me dijo una vez que tu le parecías como el océano: misterioso, indomable e impredecible y como las aves: amantes de la libertad, detestan estar enjauladas y poseedoras de una hermosa voz

- deberías de aceptar ya a Orpherus – dijo Anette con una sonrisa mirando a Alex – se nota a leguas que se muere por ti

- no digas tonterías – dijo Alex sonrojada – el es tan solo un amigo para mi

- ¿Quién es Orpherus? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa

- es el mejor amigo de Alex en nuestra escuela de Francia, Orpherus Nain un año mayor que nosotras y todo un bombón, rubio de ojos azules y todo un caballero, lastima que esta colado por Alex – dijo Riza sonriendo pícaramente

- cuando lleguemos a la casa les mostramos una fotografía de nuestros amigos para que sepan quien es Orphe-kun – dijo Andriév divertido

- oye Kull-chan – llamo Tsuki a su prima

- si Tsuki – dijo esta mirándola

- ¿Qué crees que haga Aki-kun con esa loca lila? – le murmuro en voz baja

- no lo se pero espero que tenga una buena explicación – gruño por lo bajo

- si nos sale con que es su novia lo mato, esa chica me cayo mal es muy pesada – dijo Tsuki

- ya lo creo que si pero lo dudo Aki-chan es muy selectivo – dijo Kulluki pensativa – aunque logre sacarle al Fenixcito de hielo que Aki-kun tiene novia

- sabes que a mi hermano no le gusta que lo llames así Kull-chan – dijo Tsuki negando con la cabeza

- ¿de que tanto hablan? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa llamando la atención de todos

- cosa de primas – dijeron a coro las dos

- ya llegamos – dijo Alex al ver la entrada de su casa

La limosina se paro ante una enorme mansión colocada justo frente al río, con un patio delantero que se extendía por 50 metros, un gigantesco portón de hierro y sistemas de seguridad que harán ver ridículo al fuerte Knox. Las grandes puertas metálicas se abrieron silenciosamente, mientras la limosina entró los 7 jóvenes dentro del caro observaban las enormes dimensiones de la mansión que aparecía ante ellos. Grandes fuentes italianas, una entrada adoquinada rodeada de viejos olmos. Al fin llegaron a las enormes puertas frontales de roble al bajar de la limosina vieron la escalinata que lleva a las puertas y a cada lado había unos rosales hermosos

- Wow que casota – dijo Hikaru asombrada y maravillada –

- eso no es nada, no solo tiene una piscina, una salón de ballet y una pista de patinaje en jardín de atrás, un gimnasio con el mejor equipo, una biblioteca muy bien dotada y un salón de juegos – explico Anette sonriendo

- y lo mejor es el salón de juegos – dijo Andriév sonriendo

- no presuman y vamos – dijo Alex caminando hacia la entrada

Entraron hasta un colosal salón, rodeados de pinturas, armaduras, armas antiguas y muebles clásicos, parecía más sacado de un castillo o una película que de una casa.

- ¿De cuantos sirvientes disponen? – pregunto Kulluki asombrada por las dimensiones

- pues déjame ver – dijo la peliazul tratando de recordar – Hay unos tres chóferes, un mayordomo principal, una ama de llaves, cinco valets, seis sirvientas, dos cocineros (en un día normal) y cuatro jardineros

- bromeas cierto – pregunto Hikaru incrédula –

- nop – dijo Alex negando con la cabeza

- los platos de juegos se encuentran atrás vamos – dijo Riza sonriendo

- Chica adelántense tengo que hacer una cosa antes – dijo Alex mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron

Alex subió por las escaleras sin darse cuenta que cierto pelirrojo se quedo atrás y la siguió, conocía perfectamente a su amiga casi hermana y sabía a donde se dirigía; Alex camino por el pasillo del segundo piso donde se encuentra las habitaciones deteniéndose frente a una en particular, entre en la habitación la cual a pesar de que se encontraba impecable era muy sombría, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas en su totalidad, la joven dejando la puerta abierta entro acercándose al escritorio en donde se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada con un portarretratos de plata, paso sus dedos por el vidrio observando sin expresión alguna la imagen, recordando, queriendo, odiando… sus oscuros ojos violetas se llenaron de odio y rencor mientras que un brillo carmesí afloraba en aquella oscura mirada, apretó con fuerza el retrato hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, odiaba esa fotografía, no, no la odiaba era la persona en ella, odiaba a esa joven de cortos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azul como el cielo que en sus brazos poseía un pequeño zorro de pelaje rojizo

- ¿Por qué? – Murmuro ella en la oscuridad – ¿Por qué no pueden olvidarte?

- porque los padres jamás olvidan a sus hijos aunque estos no estén con ellos – dijo una tranquila voz desde la puerta

La joven Uzumaki gira su rostro hacia la puerta, Andriév se encontraba recargado en el marco observando con tristeza a su amiga pero aun más el brillo carmesí que se había apoderado del violeta de los ojos de Alex

- a pasado mucho tiempo ¿aun no la dejaras descansar? – pregunto Andriév

- son ellos la que me la recuerdan a cada instante – murmuro ella con odio

- Alex sabes que esto te hará mal y no quiero que el se libere – dijo Andriév acercándose a la joven y abrazándola

- sabes que es mi destino tener esta maldición – dijo Alex dejando la foto en el escritorio – es una maldición de muchos años que amenaza a mi familia

- si pero si tu antepasado pudo llevar esa carga tu también – dijo Andriév sin despegarse de ella

- Gomenasai Andy-kun – murmuro ella mientras que el brillo carmesí desaparecía y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- no hay nada que perdonar Alex-neechan – dijo Andriév sonriendo mientras le secaba las lagrimas – pero a pesar de todo se que ellos te quieren

Alex iba a decir algo pero entonces una fuerte punzada interrumpió sus pensamientos, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y soltó un gemido ahogado, Andriév asustado logro llevar a la chica a la cama para que se sentara

_------------_

_- toma te regalo este guardapelo – dijo la voz infantil de un niño de no más de 6 años_

_- es muy lindo – dijo la alegre voz de una niña de la misma edad – Oh pero yo no tengo nada para regalarte_

_- no importa yo lo hice porque eres mi mejor amiga – dijo la apenada voz de el_

_- insisto debo de tener algo… ¡YA SE! Te regalare mi dije _

_- pero ese dije es el que tu hermana te regalo en tu cumpleaños… no puedo aceptarlo_

_- tonterías, claro que puedes y así si me voy jamás me olvidaras – dijo la niña sonriéndole con ternura_

_- gracias Alex-chan – dijo el niño ruborizado_

_------------_

Alex abrió los ojos de golpe¿Que rayos fue eso?... ¿Quién era ese niño?... ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia por no saberlo?

- Alex ¿estas bien? – pregunto Andriév preocupado

- si, si estoy bien – dijo Alex levantándose aun confundida – será mejor que vayamos con las demás o sino se preocuparan

Alex salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras que Andriév la seguía muy confundido

- "¿Habrás recordado algo del accidente Alex?" – fue el pensamiento de Andriév mirando a su amiga y casi hermana

**Continuara…**


	3. El examen: Reencuentro

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killukiconi y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **IMPORTANTE** **QUE DEJEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SU REVIEW** o sino no podré contestarles

Siento la enorme tardanza pero debido a un comentario muy acertado por parte de mi amiga Edi decidí cambiar el rumbo de la historia y tuve que rehacer la lista de capítulos, ahora la historia tratare de hacerla un poco más oscura y será de vampiros, pero creadme las cosas **nunca** serán como parecen… además de que decidí mezclar la historia con la serie de Naruto aunque ningún personaje de esa serie saldrá tan solo serán mencionados y tienen mucho que ver con el futuro de nuestros protagonistas, desde ahora les advierto ya no le hagan tanto caso al hecho de que ellos entran a la academia porque esta tan solo es una fachada de las verdaderas intenciones de los malos los cuales en realidad no son tan malos…

"dejen review".- pensamientos

* * *

**Bows of the Destiny**

**Capitulo 3:**

**El examen: Reencuentro**

**Mansión Uzumaki, ****Media Noche**

Alex se encontraba en su cama, aparentemente durmiendo tranquilamente pero en realidad su sueño no tenía nada de tranquilo, su sueño estaba lleno de oscuridad, se removía en la cama de un lado a otro sudando, temblando… una noche oscura tan sola iluminada por una Luna color carmín, muchas voces todas llenas de terror, las lagrimas caían por el rostro de ella, lagrimas que caían aun charco de sangre debajo de ella donde podía ver su reflejo… aterrada veía a una Alex completamente diferente a ella, sus ojos completamente rojos y su cabello indomable que tenía abrazado a un niño de ojos carmesí que de sus labios sobresalían unos filosos colmillos bañados en sangre

- Pronto comenzará – murmuro siniestramente la Alex del reflejo – y no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo

Una fría carcajada se dejo escuchar mientras que Alexandra era envuelta en un torbellino de fuego que pronto tomo la forma de un enorme zorro cuyas colas se movían de un lado a otro mientras que sus fieros ojos rojos la observaban

- ¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhh! – grito Alex despertando de golpe

- ¡ALEX! – grito Riza entrando de golpe a la habitación seguida de Anette y Andriév

- ¡BASTA!... ¡PARA POR FAVOR! – gritaba aterrada

- ¡¡Alex calmate!! – Dijo Riza mientras que trataba de sujetar a Alex sin mucho éxito – Anette ayúdame

- ¡¡Alex por favor despierta!! – decía Anette ayudando a sujetarla

- ¡¡Alex-neechan!! – dijo Andriév mientras se unía a sus amigas y entre los tres lograron sujetar a Alex quien al final logro tranquilizarse aferrándose a Riza llorando

Las chicas y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada mientras que la castaña acariciaba los largos cabellos negros azulados de la joven Uzumaki

- Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía estos sueños – dijo Anette preocupada – ¿Que creen que este sucediendo?

- No lo se – dijo Riza preocupada – pero estos sueños volvieron cuando llegamos a Japón, es posible que tenga algo que ver ¿Se acuerdan la cara que pusieron sus padres al enterarse de que la Academia estaba en Japón?

- ya lo creo – dijo Andriév – se opusieron rotundamente a que viniera al enterarse de eso pero Alex termino convenciéndolos, ahora que recuerdo no fue aquí en Japón donde Alex sufrió aquel extraño accidente hace 7 años en el que perdió parte de su memoria

- si, si fue – dijo Anette

- Anette creo que esto tiene que ver con el Brillo Carmesí – dijo Riza con seriedad mientras que acostaba con cuidado a la de nuevo dormida Alex

- ¿Quieres que busque algo de información? – pregunto Anette curiosa pero seria al mismo tiempo

- eres la única de nosotros que puede hacer eso además Andriév es aun pequeño para entrar en ese mundo – dijo Riza seriamente

- de acuerdo veré que encuentro – dijo Anette suspirando – ahora será mejor que traigamos nuestros colchones y dormir aquí no vaya a ser que despierte de nuevo

Los otros dos asintieron y fueron por sus colchones mientras que Anette se acomoda a lado de Alex quien parecía esta vez dormir con tranquilidad

- ¿Que extraño accidente provoco esto Alex? – se pregunto en voz baja la rubia mirando a su amiga con preocupación

- Pronto la Puerta será abierta y el destino de la ultima Uzumaki se cumplirá – murmuro una voz masculina con una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa observando todo por la ventana – y esta vez el zorro maldito será nuestro ahora que ese estupido niño rubio ya no lo controla

**Cúpula de la BBA**

**Examen Practico de Beyblade**

**Al día siguiente**

La gran mayoría de estudiantes de la prestigiada Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade se encontraban observando el examen practico de admisión hasta ahorita tan solo 9 aspirantes de 500 habían pasado, muchos se encontraban aburridos, otros medio entretenidos y otros ya de plano dormidos. Andriév, Tsuki, Hikaru, Riza, Anette y Kulluki se encontraban bastante preocupados pues Alex había salido muy temprano sin decirles a donde y no ha aparecido desde entonces

- ¿y si le paso algo? – pregunto de pronto Anette

- no digas esas cosas ella estará bien seguro – dijo Hikaru preocupada

- nunca avisa cuando sale y siempre nos deja con el Jesús en la boca – murmuro por lo bajo Riza molesta caminando de un lado a otro

- ojala llegue a tiempo – dijo Andriév apunto de ponerse como la castaña

- solo faltamos nosotras – dijo la ojicarmín impaciente

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Andriév Ivanov

Los estudiantes dieron un respingo al escuchar el apellido y las miradas se posaron en el grupo numeroso de las ultimas dos filas y detrás de estas

- ¿son parientes? – pregunto Michael curioso hacia un pelirrojo

- no lo se – dijo Tala desconcertado

- bueno tu apellido no es muy común ni aquí ni en Rusia – dijo Hilary recargada en el barandal

Un niño de 11 años subió al plato de juego, su cabello es corto y rebelde color rojo como el fuego y en sus ojos color azul se reflejaba la emoción que sentía, Tala se quedo boquiabierto al observarlo pues era idéntico a el solo que en miniatura y sin el extraño peinado con forma de avioneta. Andriév miro a su examinador un hombre fortachón de cabello y ojos castaños

- soy el examinador Satoshi – dijo el hombre con seriedad – preséntate

- mi nombre es Andriév, tengo 11 años y vengo de Francia – dijo el pelirrojo alegremente

- bien entonces empecemos ¿estas listo Ivanov? – pregunto el examinador

- por supuesto – dijo Andriév muy seguro

- 3… 2… 1… ¡Let it Rip!

- ¡TU PUEDES ANDRIEV! – animaba Anette a gritos

- ¡CONFIA EN TUS HABILIDADES ANDY-KUN! – gritaba Riza emocionada olvidándose que estaba enojada y preocupada por Alex

La beybatalla comenzó, Andriév tenia un poco de problemas pues el examinador le ganaba terreno pero no podía dejarse vencer, quería entrar a la Academia no solo porque quería estar con Alex sino para poder conocer por fin a su hermano mayor y también para que ambos se sintieran orgullosos, el blade de Andriév aumento la velocidad y empezó a ganar terreno como cumpliendo el pensamiento de Andriév de no darse por vencido, el examinador se dio cuenta de que no era un chico normal

- Rou no te dejes vencer ¡Velocidad Extrema! – grito Andriév

El blade volvió aumentar la velocidad y esta vez ataco de diferentes lados, era tan rápido que el examinador no podía prever los movimientos reconocía que el chico era buen beyluchador, el resto que veía la pelea estaban entretenidos y emocionados hasta despertaron a los dormidos para que la vieran

- No te será tan fácil ¡BLACK! – grito el examinador Satoshi

El blade de este brillo y de él salio un enorme jaguar de ojos negros y de fieras garras, todos se exaltaron pues ninguno de los examinadores había usado sus bestia-bit a lo largo de esa prueba además solo pocos en la academia tenían una, Andriév sonrió descolocando con ello al examinador

- quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? Pues jugaremos rudo – dijo Andriév mientras sus orbes azules se volvían como el hielo – ¡ROU SAL, ES HORA DE JUGAR!

El blade de Andriév brillo en color azul y de su centro empezó a salir una fría neblina que se extendió por todo el lugar y un aullido les erizo la piel a todos, entonces del centro de la neblina emergió un feroz lobo metálico de fríos ojos azules como el mar (N/A.- para que se den una idea solo imagínense a Metalgarurumon de digimon)

- es… es… una bestia-bit – dijo Emily sorprendida

- ahora si creo que son parientes – dijo Tyson asombrado

- sorprendente – dijo una joven de cabello negro y orbes color miel que observaba todo desde una fila abajo del grupo numeroso

- yo más bien diría que interesante – dijo el chico sentado a su derecha

- estoy de acuerdo contigo cuñado – dijo Akira sonriendo maliciosamente

- no me gusta esa sonrisa que traes – dijo la chica con desconfianza – estas tramando algo

- tal vez – dijo Akira ensanchando su sonrisa sacando escalofríos a su novia y su cuñado

- ¿Con que tienes una bestia-bit he? – Dijo el examinador recuperándose de la sorpresa – Y acaso sabes usarla

- esto resolverá sus dudas – dijo Andriév sonriendo maliciosamente

- creo que es tu hermano perdido – dijo Spencer a su amigo Tala

- ROU ¡RAFAGA COLGELANTE!

El lobo metálico abrió su hocico y lanzo una ráfaga celeste que le dio directo al jaguar mientras que el blade golpeaba al del examinador, al final tanto el plato de juego como el blade quedaron totalmente congelados… a saber como porque ni siquiera Andriév se lo explica

- el ganador es el aspirante Ivanov – dijo D.J. Jazzman que era el referí (por decirlo de alguna manera)

- tienes buenas aptitudes, Felicidades por aprobar – dijo el examinador con una sonrisa

- Arigato Satoshi-san – dijo Andriév con una leve reverencia

El pequeño pelirrojo regreso a donde estaban sus amigas quienes estaban saltando alegres por su pequeño amigo

- Oye Akira – llamo Ian de pronto mirando al bicolor de ojos rubí sentado entre su novia y su cuñado – que esas no son Tsuki y Kull-chan

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto el Hiwatari mirando a todos lados hasta que las encontró – anda de veras no me había fijado, jajajajaja algo me dice que este año será muy interesante

- yo diría problemático – dijo Enrique negando con la cabeza a lo que varios como Ozuma y Ray asintieron

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Hikaru Daidoji

Una chica de cabello negro con mechas blancas a mitad de la espalda y preciosos ojos color miel subió al plato de juego

- Es linda – dijo Brooclyn observándola a su lado su mejor amigo Garland puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo para el pelinaranja todas las chicas que ve son lindas

- Soy el examinador Yuri – dijo un hombre rubio de ojos celestes – preséntate

- Mi nombre es Hikaru, tengo 15 años y soy de Italia

- muy bien ¿estas lista? – pregunto Jazzman mirando a la joven

- por supuesto – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras sacaba su blade

Ambos blade en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo giraron uno tras otro dando embestidas ocasionalmente bueno en el caso de Yuri ya que Hikaru estaba a la defensiva, una defensiva muy fuerte ya que el blade del examinador no había podido dar un golpe al de la joven pelinegra

- Parece que encontramos a otra persona que se especializa en la defensa – dijo Zeo interesado

- pero ¿Cuánto podrá durar a la defensiva? – pregunto Mariam al aire

Esa era una pregunta que todos se hacían, Hikaru sabía que no podía durar para siempre a la defensiva y que debía de atacar en algún momento, lo malo es que ella era muy mala en la ofensiva lo cual hacia que se pusiera muy nerviosa y al parecer el examinador se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y decidió usar eso en su contra, puesto que empezó a ganarle terreno, sacando a su bestia bit un grifo de dos metros

- ¡HIKA-CHAN TRANQUILIZATE! – grito Kulluki – ¡RECUERDA LO QUE ALEX NOS DIJO!... ¡HAY QUE MANTENERSE TRANQUILA Y CON LA MENTE DESPEJADA PARA PENSAR UNA BUENA ESTRATEGIA!

- VAMOS TU PUEDES HIKA-CHAN – gritaron las demás

- ¡CONFIA EN TI! – grito Andriév

- "Ellos tiene razón" – pensó Hikaru tratando de tranquilizarse

Como respuesta a eso su blade brillo y de su centro un torbellino de plumas aparecieron cayendo como lluvia por el lugar, para luego emerger una hermosa lechuza moteada de ojos color oro

- ¡NINFY! – Grito Hikaru – ¡PLUMAS ILUSORIAS!

La lechuza extendió sus alas y de estas se desprendieron varias plumas que fueron lanzadas contra el blade del examinador, este esquivo algunas pero esas no eran reales ya que las verdaderas le dieron de lleno atravesándolo y sacándolo del plato

- la ganadora es la aspirante Hikaru – dijo Jazzman sorprendido

- ¿Gane? – murmuro Hikaru sorprendida

- así parece – dijo el examinador sorprendido pero sonriendo

Hikaru sonrió, hizo una reverencia ante el examinador para luego irse con sus amigas y nuevas amigas quienes la recibieron con alegría

- Wow dejaron lo mejor para el final – dijo uno de los alumnos de Seiryu

- A esto le llamo una beybatalla – dijo otro de los alumnos de Genbu

- Este año serpa interesante con la llegada de los nuevos – dijo otro de los alumnos de Susaku

- ¿Crees que tenga novio? – pregunto el alumno de Seiryu a uno de Byakko

- Oigan quieren callarse no me dejan escuchar – gruño Hilary mirando a los alumnos quienes de inmediato se callaron al ver a la novia del Rey Dragón Tyson Kinomiya

- Hil-chan cariño calmate – dijo Tyson con una gota de sudor

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Tsuki Hiwatari

- ¿QUE? – fue el grito colectivo que se escucho

Una chica de cabello largo azul oscuro con dos mechones grises adelante y ojos color carmín se acerco al plato de juego

- ¿Se apellida Hiwatari? – pregunto Anette sorprendida

- aja – dijo Kulluki tranquilamente

- ¿Son familiares de los gemelos Hiwatari? – Pregunto Riza sorprendida – digo como eres su prima pues

- Tsuki es la hermana menor de los gemelos y por consiguiente ellos tres son mis primos – dijo Kulluki con una sonrisa que se borro al ver al menor de los gemelos

- ¡¡TSUKI BUENA SUERTE!! – grito Akira como desaforado

- ¡¡VAMOS ENANA DA UNA BUENA PELEA!! – grito Bryan a coro

- ¡¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES TAN ENANA QUE TAN SOLO SE PUEDE VER CON UN MICROOSCOPIO!! – exclamo Tsuki enfadada, si era algo que no toleraba es que se metieran con su estatura, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de medir 1.55

A los demás les sale una gota de sudor al ver el carácter de la pequeña Hiwatari mientras que Bryan se partía de la risa

- Te divierte molestarla ¿cierto? – dijo Spencer cubriéndose la cara con la mano un tanto exasperado

- es divertido hacerla rabiar – dijo el ruso como única respuesta

- Oigan a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Kai? – pregunto Ray al no verlo

- Huyendo de Asuka – dijo Tala tranquilamente

Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco ante tal cosa dicho por el lobo ruso

- soy el examinador Lance – dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes poco mayor que ella

- Mi nombre es Tsuki, tengo 15 años y soy de Japón

- ¿Te encuentras lista? – pregunto el examinador con curiosidad

- Hai – dijo Tsuki algo insegura – "Dios ayúdame por favor"

Miro de soslayo a las gradas, Akira estaba levantado sobre su asiento sosteniendo una enorme pancarta que decía¡¡ANIMO TSUKI!!... ¡¡TU PUEDES HERMANITA PRECIOSA!!... una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel se cubría la cara apenada, un chico rubio despuntado y ojos azules se agachaba en su asiento tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras que los demás observaban con pena ajena

- "Y luego dicen que yo soy la loca" – pensó Tsuki con una gota de sudor y lanzando su blade

La beybatalla inicio pero inicio mal, Tsuki se puso muy nerviosa y debido a eso estaba recibiendo una mega paliza de su examinador

- ¿En verdad eres una Hiwatari? – Pregunto el examinador con incredulidad – pero si eres muy torpe

- no es posible que sea una Hiwatari – dijo un alumno de Susaku

- es una perdedora – dijo otro de Byakko

- ¡¡BOLA DE INUTILES CALLENSE Y NO DIGAN BABOSADAS!! – grito Kulluki furiosa siendo sujetada por Hikaru y Riza

- ¡¡CALLENSE O AQUÍ MISMO LOS MATO!! – grito Bryan siendo sujetado a penas por Spencer y Rick

- ¡¡BRYAN!! – gritaron a coro Tala e Ian

- ¡¡TSUKI NO TE DEJES AFECTAR!! – grito Andriév

Tsuki cerro los ojos con fuerza, siempre era lo mismo, todos la tachaban de torpe e inútil¡¡Todos!! Incluso su propio abuelo que era el que más le dolía… pero ella no era así, Kai su hermano mayor y su maestro, Akira su cómplice y Alex su nueva maestra y amiga confiaban en ella... ¡¡No podía decepcionarlos!!... abrió sus ojos de golpe y se alzo cuan alta era (N/A.- no mucho la verdad) sus ojos carmesí se volvieron un poco más oscuros y observo a la bestia-bit del examinador que no se había dado cuenta que había invocado

- "No voy a perder, No lo voy hacer" – pensaba apretando los puños - ¡¡NO VOY A PERDER!! - termino gritando

El blade de Tsuki brillo con intensidad y de allí salió una enorme pantera de color lila que lleva una especie de tiara trenzada en la cabeza y era poseedora de 9 colas. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquella majestuosa bestia-bit, Tsuki sonrió de forma arrogante al verla cara de incredulidad del examinador y medio estadio

- Ya la hizo enojar – dijo Kulluki sonriendo – y ahora lo pagara

- ¡¡LIONNE!! – Grito Tsuki furiosa – ¡¡HOJA AFILADA!!

Lionne se lanzo sobre la bestia-bit del examinador, una de las orejas del felino se convirtió en una cuchilla y traspaso a su oponente llegando al examinador, el blade quedo destrozado y el examinador con un brazo herido de gravedad, Lionne regreso al blade para luego dirigirse hacia Tsuki quien se agacho para tomarlo

- Gane – dijo Tsuki con arrogancia quitándole las palabras de la boca a Jazzman

- ¡¡JA TE LO MERECÍAS!! – grito Bryan contento

- ¡¡Bryan!! – volvieron a gritar Tala, Ian y Spencer

- ¿QUE? – pregunto este confundido

- Buen trabajo prima – dijo Kulluki sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Tsuki sonriendo con tristeza – aunque me hubiera gustado que mi hermano Kai y Alex-chan estuvieran aquí

- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Alexandra? – pregunto Anette al aire

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Elizabeth Miheayami

- Bien me toca a mi – dijo Riza sonriendo

- Buena suerte – dijeron las demás y Andriév

Una chica de largos cabello castaño dorado y ojos azules como el cielo subió a la plataforma, sus movimientos fueron seguidos por unos dorados y felinos ojos de cierto pelinegro

- Soy el examinador Damián – dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros

- Mi nombre es Elizabeth pero todos me llaman Riza, tengo 17 años y vengo de Francia – dijo con tranquilidad la joven

- muy bien ¿estas lista? – pregunto Jazzman mirando a la joven

- por supuesto – dijo sonriendo

- 3… 2… 1… ¡Let it Rip!

Ambos blade en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo giraron uno tras otro dando embestidas ocasionalmente Riza combinaba en su jugada la defensa y la ofensiva; su forma de beybatallar le estaba dando problemas al examinador así que después de unos minutos este decidió subir el nivel de juego

- Sal Ahora Leviatán

Una enorme serpiente marina de escamas azules incandescentes emergió del blade llenando el plato de juego de agua, Riza frunció el ceño al ver eso pero no se rindió

- ¡¡Siliorzder!! – grito Riza

Al mismo instante un enorme dragón milenario de 4 cabezas sobre las cuales y hasta la cola hay un fuego azul, también en la sien de las cabezas hay dos cuernos con la punta hacia atrás, sus escamas son color plata y sus ojos son de rendijas color celeste platinado salió de su blade

Y entonces la batalla tuvo otro rumbo en esta ocasión a favor de Riza, quien demostraba ser una profesional en eso al menos por sus movimientos cosa que desconcertó a más de uno ¿no que eran novatas?... El blade de Riza empezó a girar más rápido en zigzag esquivando los ataques de Leviatán y este atacaba pero no fue suficiente ni para hacerle un rasguño a la piel del dragón, Riza sonrió de forma altanera, decidiendo acabar ya con la batalla

- ¡¡Siliorzder Viento Plateado!!

El enorme dragón abrió su hocico del cual salio una gran cantidad de viento color plata que le dio de lleno al leviatán lanzándolo al mismo tiempo el blade dio un certero golpe al del examinador partiéndolo por la mitad de la fuerza que uso… Siliorzder regreso a la mano de Riza, sus amigos saltaban alegres de que la joven haya pasado el examen practico mientras que el resto estaba boquiabierto… era la primera vez desde que Tyson y los otros entraron a la academia que se veía una situación similar a esta

- la ganadora es la aspirante Elizabeth – dijo Jazzman saliendo de su estupefacción

- Vaya – dijo Lee sorprendido

- sinceramente sorprendente – dijo Joseph

- a mi me pareció que es una profesional – dijo León con el ceño fruncido

- si a mi también me lo pareció – dijo Robert mirando a la castaña

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Kulluki Killogaru

- bien me toca – dijo la ojiverde alegremente

Una joven de cabello celeste y ojos verde jade subió a la plataforma

- ¡¡MAS TE VALE GANAR PRIMITA!! – grito Akira sacando otra pancarta

- Hay dios que primo tan loco – murmuro Kulluki avergonzada –

La chica que se encuentra aun lado de Akira ya harta de que el chico la avergüence se levanto y tomándolo por la ropa lo jalo para que se sentara y le dio un capón

- Auch – se quejo el Hiwatari

- deja ya de avergonzar a tus primas y a mi – se quejo la morena; a los demás les salió una gota de sudor

- ehm ¿Listos? – pregunto Jazzman con una gota de sudor

- si – dijeron tanto Kulluki como su examinador Dash

- 3… 2… 1… ¡Let it Rip!

Ambos blades una vez que tocaron el suelo se lanzaron uno contra el otro y era francamente sorprendente la manera en la que esos dos peleaban, giros, golpes, más giros y más golpes, se daban con todo y no se daban ningún respiro… al parecer a Kulluki no le gustaba andar con rodeos…

- Kulluki quiere terminar ya con esto – dijo Tsuki suspirando

- tan desesperada como siempre – dijo Hikaru negando con la cabeza

- mejor para mí – dijo Anette sonriendo – estoy ansiosa por jugar

- Lo que a mi me preocupa es que Alex sigue desaparecida – dijo Riza nerviosa

- va a aparecer – dijo Andriév – nunca se perdonaría sino llega a tiempo

- espero que tengas razón porque sino yo la mato – dijo Riza molesta

Kulluki decidió que era hora de acabar con eso rápido y antes de que el examinador pudiera si quiera buscar una forma de atacar (ya que las ultimas veces que lo a intentado el agua se lo impide)

- ¡¡SASUMIKO!! – grito Kulluki

El blade de ella brillo y de allí emergió una enorme serpiente de escamas naranjas rojizas y de ojos de rendija color oro

- ¡Niebla Cósmica! – grito la peliceleste antes de que el examinador pudiera reaccionar

La plataforma entera se lleno de una espesa niebla blanca que no permitía ver que pasaba con los dos blades y las bestias-bit hasta que de pronto un blade salio disparado de la niebla… totalmente destrozado, unos segundos después la niebla fue disipándose hasta que vieron como un blade giraba sin descanso… era el blade de…

- La ganadora es Kulluki Killogaru – dijo Jazzman

- Directa como siempre – dijo Hikaru agrego a su comentario de líneas anteriores

- Vaya que son buenas – dijo Ozuma sorprendido

- si – dijeron los demás distraídamente ya que observaban a los locos de los Blitzkreig Boys (Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian) y Akira quienes felicitaban a gritos a una muy avergonzada Kulluki que no sabía donde meterse

Luego de unos minutos en que cambiaban el plato de juego el examen continuo al parecer tan solo faltaban dos aspirantes

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Anette Lautréamont de Louvre

- Que nombre tan largo – dijo Hikaru con una gota de sudor

- ¡¡VAMOS ANETTE!!... ¡¡TU PUEDES!! – gritaron a coro Riza y Andriév

En la línea de jueces uno de ellos casi se cae de la silla al ver subir a una joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color rosa que él conocía muy bien

- Anny – murmuro el chico sorprendido

- ¿Decías algo Hiro? – pregunto una mujer rubia de ojos azules sentada a su lado

- nada Judy-san – dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya con seriedad pero sin quitar su mirada de la joven ojirosa

- Soy el examinador Leo – dijo el chico de cabello y ojos celestes

- Mi nombre es Anette, tengo 17 años y vengo de Francia – saludo alegre y coquetamente la joven

- muy bien ¿estas lista? – pregunto Jazzman mirando a la joven

- por supuesto – dijo sonriendo

- 3… 2… 1… ¡Let it Rip!

La batalla empezó y todo parecía que Leo tenia la ventaja pero extrañamente Anette sonreía y no mostraba preocupación por que su balde esta recibiendo una paliza en las gradas

- que extraño – murmuro Eddy extrañado

- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto Joseph curioso

- Que este muy tranquila algo debe de estar tramando – dijo Robert con seriedad

- No les parece que esta muy tranquila – dijo Hikaru mirando a las demás

- Talvez Anette aparente ser una chica tranquila, despreocupada y algo loca pero cuando beybatalla se convierte en todo una guerrera y ahora verán lo que quiero decir

Todos voltearon a la batalla la cual llevaba un par de minutos entonces el balde de Anette empezó a recuperarse envistiendo al de Leo sin darle oportunidad alguna y fue entonces cuando decidió llamar a su bestia-bit un tritón, Anette sonrió aun mas y

- conque así quieres jugar he por mí esta bien – dijo maliciosamente – ¡¡ARWEN!!

El blade brillo y entonces un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo salieron cayendo como lluvia y entonces un hada con forma y tamaño humano, sus cabellos son rosas pastel, sus ojos son rosas rojizos, sus alas son azul en diferentes tonalidades y su vestimenta era como la de lilymon de Digimon pero en color rojo

- ¡¡POLVO DE ELDAR!!

El hada empezó a batir sus alas más raído dejando caer una lluvia de polvo dorado que hizo que el tritón se paralizara y que el blade de Leo que aunque seguía girando se detuviera por segundos para luego volver a girar y así duro un minuto más o menos hasta que dejo de girar por completo

- la ganadora es la aspirante Anette – dijo Jazzman al ver la pelea

- ese grupo no es común – dijo Voltaire desde la mesa de jueces – son especiales ¿no?

- ¿pero cuan especiales serán? esa es la pregunta – dijo Zagar con el ceño fruncido

- eso fue fácil y divertido – dijo Anette sonriendo mientras regresaba con sus amigas

- ahora solo falta Alex – dijo Tsuki pensativa

- solo espero que llegue – dijo Andriév que había perdido la seguridad desde hace rato

- el siguiente aspirante – se escucho una voz por los altavoces – Alex Salazar

- ¿Alex Salazar? – pregunto Kulluki extrañada – que no se llama Alexandra Uzumaki

- su segundo apellido es Salazar y uso ese nombre para que no la reconocieran – explico Riza tranquilamente

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa pero los demás solo se encogieron de hombros

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos estuvieron llamando a Alex pero esta no aparecía para terror de sus amigas y su hermanito, los demás se mantenían impacientes y aburridos

- Como el joven Alex Salazar no se ha presentado queda descali…

- ¡ALTO! – grito una voz

- ¡AL FIN! – gritaron a coro Riza, Anette y Andriév aliviados

Se escucho un extraño ruido, todos se inclinaron para ver que era y de pronto ¡¡ZUM!!... un chico en su patineta salió volando del corredor, dio un giro en el aire y termino de pie frente al plato de juego con la patineta en sus manos

- ¡¡WOW!! – fue lo único que medio estadio pudo decir

- Presumido – murmuraron por lo bajo otros

El chico en cuestión vestía unos pantalones negros amplios, una camiseta negra de mangas largas las cuales eran rojas, una gorra cubría su cabeza e impedía ver el color de su cabello pero su flequillo sobre salía un poco ensombreciendo sus ojos violeta

- siento el retraso – se disculpo el chico con voz grave cosa que desconcertó a sus amigas porque bien sabían que ese chico era su amiga Alex, Andriév tuvo que morderse el puño para no soltarse a reír ¡Oh eso sería divertido!

- Yo seré tu oponente – dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños tirando a negro – soy el examinador Roger

- Soy Alex, tengo 17 años y vengo de Francia

- ¿que rayos le pasa a esa niña? – pregunto Voltaire en voz baja hacia el señor Dickenson

- ni idea – le contesto él

- hasta que apareces – dijo Oliver al ver llegar al mayor de los hermanos Hiwatari – tu hermana ya gano su aceptación a la Academia

Kai se recargo en el barandal, vio a su hermana menor animando alegremente a ese chico, cosa que no le gusto pues hace unos minutos había tenido un problema con ese chico al chocar fuera del estadio

- Kai ¿que te hiciste en la mejilla? – pregunto Maraih curiosa al ver una herida pequeña pero profunda

- no es nada – dijo Kai sin darle importancia

- se va a infectar – dijo Hilary mientras se agachaba y sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios

- no pregunten – dijo Tyson al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás ante tal acción

Mientras que Hilary le curaba la herida a su amigo, la beybatalla inicio, Roger el examinador era conocido como el más brutal y poderoso de los examinadores además de ser el rector de la Academia, ataco con todo al chico pero este lo evadía con una agilidad y destreza sorprendentes tan solo comparada con las de los 4 Reyes de la Academia, pero el no solo evadía sino también atacaba en momentos justos y precisos, se había dado cuenta que el blade de su oponente se detenía una milésima de segundo por lo pesado que era y eso el lo aprovecho atacando en ese momento, Tyson frunció el ceño al ver la pelea

- Es una profesional – dijo Tyson

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Rick extrañado

- fíjense en sus movimientos – dijo Ray que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado – no son como los demás novatos

- Eres bueno pero esto lo terminare ahora – dijo Roger maliciosamente – ¡¡APOFIS!!

Una enorme serpiente de escamas negras y algunas rojizas de ojos ámbar como rendijas emergió del blade; los ojos violeta de Alex brillaron al ver aquella poderosa bestia-bit, sonrió con arrogancia y diversión

- "Je como me voy a divertir" – pensó Alex con una melvota sonrisa

Roger hacia que su blade atacase con todo al de Alex, el por otro lado dejaba que lo atacase, destruyendo casi todo su blade cosa que descoloco a todos y aun más al verlo temblar

- ¿Que pasa?... ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – se burlo Roger

- ¿Miedo? – murmuro Alex

El joven empezó a reírse, una carcajada siniestra que les puso los pelos de punta a mas de uno, Andriév se puso súbitamente nervioso y aun más al ver el brillo carmesí en los ojos violeta junto con la peculiar aura que solo pocos pudieron sentir, un aura llena de odio, desprecio y ansias de sangre

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto Roger molesto

- Tu estupidez – dijo Alex sonriendo socarronamente – lo cual te costara caro… ¡¡ORBE DE VIE!!

El blade del chico brillo y para sorpresa de todos vieron como este empezó a reconstruirse hasta estar como nuevo y no solo eso sino que aumento su velocidad, esta vez los ataques del chico eran bastantes salvajes y no le daban ni un respiro a Roger lo cual ciertamente era asombroso ya que el chico ni siquiera había llamado a su bestia-bit y el pobre Apofis estaba sufriendo una soberana y divina paliza

- Es hora de terminar ¡¡FIRE BLADES!!

El blade fue envuelto en llamas dirigiéndose directo hacia el blade Roger, una sombra emergió pero solo pudieron apreciar una enorme garra de largas uñas que le dio de lleno a Apofis marcándola con fuego en su piel mientras que al mismo tiempo el blade salía disparado totalmente destrozado y envuelto en llamas como el plato de juego, dejando un silencio sepulcral ante tal beybatalla, Alex recupero su blade sonriendo arrogantemente

- Me parece que gane – dijo Alex tranquilamente

- Wow a eso le llamo poder – dijo Rick impresionado

- Estoy deseando enfrentarlo – dijo Tyson emocionado

- ¡¡BIEN HECHO!! – gritaron a coro Anette, Riza, Hikaru, Kulluki y Tsuki cuando salieron de su shock

- ¡¡FUE FANTASTICO NEECHAN!! – grito Andriév corriendo hacia él

Andriév se lanzo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran, debido ante tan súbito movimiento por parte del pequeño Ivanov la gorra del chico cayo lejos mostrando su identidad, un largo cabello negro azulado cayo como cascada por su espalda y a través de su flequillo se pudo apreciar dos orbes color violeta oscuro llenos de sorpresas además de mostrar una pálida piel blanca… todos se quedaron mudos al ver eso

- ¡¿UNA CHICA?! – gritaron a coro todos

- allí va mi disfraz – murmuro Alex suspirando

- ¡¿UNA CHICA ME VENCIO?! – Grito Roger sorprendido y molesto, entonces se dio cuenta de algo – ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¡TIENEN QUE DESCALIFICARLA!

- ¡¿QUE?! – Gritaron sus amigas – ¡¿Y POR QUE?!

- porque a suplantado al participante Alex – dijo Roger como si fuera obvio con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Claro que no – dijo el Sr. Dickenson tranquilamente haciendo que todos lo miraran

- ¿Pero señor Dickenson? – dijo Roger sorprendido

- ella no a suplantado a nadie, el nombre de esta joven es Alexandra Uzumaki Salazar – dijo el Sr. Dickenson – tan solo acorto el nombre a Alex y uso su segundo apellido

- ¡¡UN MOMENTO!! – grito Tyson desde las gradas levantándose de golpe y haciendo que lo miraran – ¿Ella es Alexandra Uzumaki?

- acaso estas sordo – dijo Riza mirándolo pero Tyson la ignoro

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – pregunto Garland con curiosidad

- Porque Alexandra Uzumaki es también conocida como la Beyluchadora Legendaria: la Princesa del Beyblade invicta desde que tenía 5 años y capitana de las Noir Wing

Ok eso si no se lo esperaban, las miradas cayeron en la ojivioleta quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos, una imagen bastante tierna y muy diferente a la feroz y maliciosa beyluchadora de momentos antes… pronto Tsuki y sus amigas empezaron a llenar a preguntas a las Alas de la Oscuridad

- Neechan siento a verte descubierto – se disculpo Andriév mirando a su querida hermana adoptiva quien le sonrió

- No importa de todos modos tarde o temprano se iban a enterar – dijo Alex dulcemente

Roger estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, no podía creer que haya perdido frente a una niña por mucho que fuera una leyenda en el mundo del beyblade, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, podría a ver entrado a la Academia pero de el dependía que su estancia allí fuera un verdadero infierno, Oh si, claro que si

Luego de unos minutos las chicas ponían al corriente a Alex de lo acontecido en sus beybatallas, ella sonrió orgullosamente ante lo escuchado pero también se sorprendió al escuchar que Tsuki era la hermana menor de los gemelos Hiwatari… y hablando de los Hiwatari

- con razón sus movimientos eran de profesional – dijo Robert sorprendido

- vaya quien diría que la Princesa del Beyblade estaría en nuestra academia – dijo el chico rubio que estaba con Akira

- pues no te entusiasmes mucho Cloud – dijo Akira que estaba extrañamente serio

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ozuma extrañado

- el día de ayer me encontré a Asuka discutiendo con esa chica Uzumaki y sus amigas entre ellas mi hermana Tsuki, mi prima Kulluki y su amiga Hikaru – explico Akira tranquilamente

- huelo problemas – murmuro la chica a lado de Akira

- Itahyu tiene razón – dijo Maraih suspirando

- Oye Kai a todo esto ¿tu porque llegaste hasta ahora? – pregunto Max curioso

- Luego de perder a Asuka en el centro comercial fui a casa por el pergamino, cuando regresaba termine chocando con Uzumaki y me di cuenta que se había revelado una parte más cuando ella lo toco

Lo dicho por Kai causo que los Saint Shield, los G Revolution, los Blitzkreig Boys y los Majestic se quedaran helados de la impresión pero lo que también causo fue que Itahyu, Cloud y Hilary se llenaran de miedo

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Tyson cuando salio de su estupor

- completamente – contesto el Hiwatari

- eso quiere decir que ella… - empezó a decir Dungan sorprendido

- es una posibilidad – dijo Kai seriamente

Ninguno de los demás entendía nada pero lo que ninguno de nuestros protagonistas sabía era que su vida tranquila terminaría más pronto de lo que pensaron, ya que una ancestral batalla entre el bien y el mal se llevaría acabo dentro de poco, una batalla que decidiría el rumbo de la existencia tal como la conocen aunque claro es posible que el poder más grande de todos pueda cambiar eso... la pregunta es ¿Podrán los elegidos comprenderlo antes de que sea tarde?

* * *

Fanny.- No soy buena describiendo beybatallas así que espero les agraden lo que logre hacer… ¡¡QUIEN ME DIGA QUE QUEDO CORTO LO ASESINO!! tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo así que sean piadosos conmigo que siguen sin salirme las beybatallas por mucho que me esfuerze 


	4. Tu de nuevo Un mal comienzo

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killukiconi y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **IMPORTANTE** **QUE DEJEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SU REVIEW** o sino no podré contestarles

Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado ocupada entregando trabajos, no se que rayos les pasan a los mestros en mi Facu pero les dio la loquera de entregar trabajos todos los días y además que demos clase, tardare un poco mas en subir cap asi que espero que sean pacientes o al menos las pocas personas que leen el fic

/dejen review/.- pensamientos

* * *

**Lazos del Destino**

**Capitulo 4: ****¡¡TU DE NUEVO!!... ¡¡Un mal comienzo!!**

**En alguna parte de la ABSB**

En una semi oscura habitación se encuentran reunidas varias personas adolescentes y adultos por igual quienes discutían en voz muy alta mientras que un hombre joven y apuesto de piel pálida observaba un viejo pergamino que Kai le había dado

- ¿Estas seguro Kai? – pregunto el hombre con el ceño fruncido

- si Sanguinex, el pergamino solo tenía 3 líneas y cuando esa chica Alex lo toco aparecieron 3 líneas más pero aun no puedo descifrarlo aunque si se que esta en un idioma muy antiguo pero no se cual es – dijo Kai con seriedad

- ese es el antiguo idioma de Eldar – dijo una voz femenina

Todo mundo calló y miraron a la recién llegada, una chica de la misma edad que Kai de cabello lila largo a la cadera y ojos verde jade, Kai la verla soltó un resoplido de hastió

- habla Asuka – ordeno Voltaire mirando a la chica

- Se dice que hace milenios existió un poderoso hechicero llamado Eldar, el cual creo un extraña dialecto el cual es la base de todo lo mágico, además de que fue el creador de la Puerta de Avalón, donde nuestro señor esta encerrado... pero luego surgió el latín y el idioma de Eldar quedo olvidado, aunque se dice que sus secretos fueron dados a un antiguo clan ninja – explico Asuka tranquilamente

- ¿Sabes traducirlo? – pregunto Sanguinex con seriedad

- lo siento, pero los únicos que podrían traducirlos son los miembros del Clan Espiral – dijo la chica sentándose en una silla cercana

- ¿Clan Espiral? – Pregunto Tyson extrañado – ese no era un antiguo clan ninja de una antigua aldea llamada Konoha

- vaya así que piensas – dijo Asuka burlonamente

- Oh cállate Minamoto – gruño el chico enseñándoles sus colmillos

- Tyson tranquilízate – dijo Ray mientras que el y Enrique lo sujetaban del brazo

- ¿Aun existe ese clan? – pregunto Jhonny curioso

- hasta donde se, si – dijo Asuka pensativa – se dice que desde la antigüedad, el clan se dedicó a la caza de los hijos de Kyubi el rey demonio zorro de nueve colas y el más poderoso de los bijuu (demonios de colas) que sembraban la destrucción sobre el mundo conocido. Los sellaban en el interior de un miembro y empeñaban ese poder en detener guerras y proteger a las naciones ninja. Nunca iban con la bandera de guerra... eso es lo poco que se de ese gran clan a parte de que el ultimo descendiente de aquel entonces fue Uzumaki Naruto que vivió hace 500 años que, en el momento de su nacimiento, en la aldea de Konoha del país del fuego, le fue encerrado dentro al rey demonio Kyubi, varios años después se convirtió en el Rokudaime de Konoha algo así como el rey o algo así

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto Hilary sorprendida

- se apellida igual que esa chica Alex – dijo Cloud igual de sorprendido

- ¿Alex? – dijeron algunos extrañados y curiosos

- Pasha – llamo Sanguinex y de las sombras salio una joven de cabello negro largo y fríos ojos negros vestida totalmente de negro

- si Sanguinex-sama – dijo la joven con educación

- busca todo lo relacionado con el Clan Uzumaki y sus descendientes de hoy en día – ordeno el hombre

- como diga – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

- otra vez esa chica – gruño Kai por lo bajo

Mientras tanto frente a la Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (ABSB) una limosina negra se detiene y de allí salieron 6 chicas y un niño

- ¡Al fin estoy aquí! – dijo Andriév entusiasmado

- ¿Por qué esta tan feliz? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa

- es que el hermano que nunca conoció asiste a este lugar - dijo Alex tranquilamente

- creí que era tu hermano Alex-chan – dijo Tsuki mirándola

- solo de cariño, el hermano mayor de Andy se llama Yuriv Ivanov pero todos lo llaman Tala – explico tranquilamente

- ¿Tala? – pregunto Kulluki sorprendida deteniéndose de golpe

- así se llama uno de los amigos de mis hermanos – dijo Tsuki igual de sorprendida

- vaya que coincidencia – dijo Anette sorprendida aunque Riza y Alex no lo estaban tanto al contrario estaban muy preocupadas

- ¿Esto es la Academia? – pregunto Hikaru sorprendida al ver al frente

Frente a ellas se erguía un enorme castillo rodeado por un lago enorme y que incluía su propio bosque (N/A.- Solo imagínense Hogwarts para que se den una idea)

- Wow y yo que creí que la BBA era grande – dijo Andriév impresionado

- se parece a Hogwarts – murmuro Anette enarcando una ceja

- mejor caminamos que aun tenemos que ver en que dormitorio quedamos – dijo Riza empujando a su amiga

- no me empujes – se quejo la ojirosa

Los 7 hicieron fila para subir a las barcas que cruzan el lago para llegar a las playas del castillo, cabe mencionar que todos los nuevos estaban impresionados de que hubiera un lugar como ese a mitad de Tokio incluso uno se pellizcaron para ver si no estaban soñando aunque solo eran como 16 personas, una vez que llegaron a las costas se fueron dirigiendo hacia el castillo siendo guiados por dos de los prefectos de la Academia, cuando entraron los adolescentes de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el tablón de anuncios en una estampida excepto el grupo de las Noir Wings y sus agregados

- Creo que allí están las listas – dijo Anette con una gota de sudor

- no me digas genio – dijo Kulluki con sarcasmo

- una de nosotras deberá ir – dijo Tsuki mirando a las demás – ¿Quién se ofrece?

- la pequeña tiene razón – dijo Kulluki

- ¡¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑA QUE PUEDE SER APLASTADA CON TU MANO!!

- mejor voy yo – dijo Alex con una gota de sudor ante la súbita rabieta de la menor de las chicas

Luego de unos segundos y a base de codazos, la joven Uzumaki llego hasta el tablón de anuncios donde empezó la búsqueda de los nombres de sus amigas, hermano y el suyo propio hasta que los encontró y de nuevo a base de empujones y codazos regreso a donde había dejado a su grupo totalmente despeinada

- que salvajes – murmuro Alex acordándose el pelo

- ¿y bien? – pregunto Hikaru impaciente

- pues Tsuki y yo estamos en Seiryu, Riza y Kulluki en Susaku, Anette y Andriév en Byakko y Hikaru en Genbu – dijo Alex recordando

- ¡Genial! – dijeron a coro Riza, Kulluki y Andriév

- toy sola – lloriqueo Hikaru

- ¿En Byakko? – pregunto Anette sorprendida y molesta

- no se quejen conmigo sino con quien hizo las listas – dijo Alex levantando las manos en señal de rendición

- mejor buscamos los dormitorios y luego nos juntamos de nuevo aquí ¿vale? – sugirió Tsuki para evitar peleas

Todos asintieron así que los 7 se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios luego de preguntar donde quedaban

**Dormitorios Susaku**

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntaron a coro Riza y Kulluki viendo el holograma de un fénix frente al retrato del mismo fénix

- si – contesto el fénix llamado Sam con aburrición – si no la dicen no podrán entrar

- pero somos nuevas ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a saber eso? – gruño Riza molesta

- voy a matar a Akira y a Kai – gruño Kulluki por lo bajo

- dudo que puedas Kulluki – dijo una voz masculina

Las 2 chicas y el fénix giraron para toparse a nada menos que a Kai Hiwatari que venía junto con sus "amigos" al menos los que pertenecían a ese dormitorio

- ¡¡¿POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE NECESITABAMOS CONTRASEÑA PARA ENTRAR?!!... ¡¡¿QUE SE CREEN?!!... ¡¡¿HOGWARTS?!! – le grito su prima a modo de saludo

- ya decía yo que se me hacía conocido esto – murmuro por lo bajo Riza

- eso díselo a los locos del Sr. Dickenson y el Sr. Voltaire – dijo Tala molesta

- mejor entremos – dijo Kai un tanto molesto y se acerco al fénix – Luna Roja

- correcto pueden pasar – dijo Sam desapareciendo y el retrato se movió revelando así un túnel

- locos – murmuraron las dos nuevas

Cuando el grupo entro se topo con una amplia habitación, por un lado frente a una gran chimenea se encuentran varios sillones, algunas sillas con mesas del otro lado, en un rincón hay unos estantes llenos de libros y al fondo dos puertas, había dos enormes y hermosos ventanales uno frente al otro

- quien diseño este lugar seguro es fan de Harry Potter – dijo Riza con una gota de sudor – se parece a la Torre de Gryffindor

- ni nos lo recuerdes – dijeron a coro los chicos

- Los dormitorios de las chicas son los de la puerta izquierda – dijo Rick señalando la susodicha

- oye primo ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – pregunto Kulluki curiosa

- preséntense – ordeno Kai para luego irse dejando a las chicas confundidas y a los chicos desalentados

- ¿que le pasa? – pregunto Riza extrañada

- Estrés – dijeron a coro los chicos

- bueno es mejor presentarnos – dijo Cloud sonriendo – mi nombre es Cloud Garibaldi, ellos son Rick Robinsón, Michael Parker, Jhonathan McGregor y Yuriv Ivanov

Al escuchar el último nombre ambas chicas arquearon una ceja y miraron al pelirrojo con curiosidad, en verdad se parecían mucho

- Molto gusto il mio nome è Elizabeth Miheayami ma tutti che denominino a me Riza – dijo Riza con una sonrisa

- ¿eres italiana? – pregunto Jhonny curioso

- si – dijo esta vez en japonés – me entendieron o lo repito

- repítelo – dijeron algunos perdidos

- Mucho gusto me llamo Elizabeth Miheayami pero todos me llaman Riza – volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez en japonés

- y yo soy Kulluki Killogaru – dijo la peliceleste sonriendo

- será mejor que se cambien que la Ceremonia de Apertura comenzará pronto – dijo Michael observándolas

- pero no sabemos que dormitorio es nuestro – dijo Kulluki

- por eso no hay problema – dijo una voz femenina

- ya era hora de que llegaras Ita-chan– dijo Tala viendo a la recién llegada

- no molestes Tala – dijo la joven molesta para luego volverse a las nuevas – mi nombre es Itahyu Garibaldi y desde hoy seremos compañeras de cuarto

- ¿Compartiremos cuarto? – dijo Riza exaltada

- ¿Son hermanos? – pregunto Kulluki curiosa mirando a Itahyu y Cloud

- somos primos hermanos – contesto Cloud sonriendo

- ah – dijeron ambas a coro

**Dormitorios Genbu**

Hikaru por poco y se hecha a llorar, primero le toca sola en esos dormitorios y luego el holograma de una tortuga negra le pide una contraseña que obviamente no sabe

- odio mi vida – se quejo la pelinegra mientras la tortuga le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto alguien curioso

Cuando la joven voltea se encuentra aun numeroso grupo entre los que se encuentra el Rey Tortuga

- claro considerando que soy nueva y no se la bendita clave para entrar además de que tengo la extraña sensación de estar en Hogwarts – dijo Hikaru con sarcasmo

- se lo que sientes – dijo Julia suspirando

- Me llamo Hikaru Daidoji mucho gusto – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

- mi nombre es Max Mizuhara – dijo el rubio – y ellos son mis amigos los hermanos Fernández Julia y Raúl, Oliver Delacour, MingMing, Ian Soloviev, Daichi Sumeragi, Joseph y Dungan

- Molto gusto – saludo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente

- ¿Italiana? – pregunto Raúl curioso

- Hai – dijo esta vez en japonés

- Bueno pues bienvenida seas a las Tortugas Negras – dijo Julia sonriendo – MingMing y yo somos tus compañeras de habitación así que será mejor que nos acompañes para que te pongas el uniforme

- ¿tenemos que usar uniforme? – pregunto Hikaru sorprendida a lo que las otras dos asintieron

- será mejor que entremos – dijo MingMing dirigiéndose a la tortuga – Luna Negra

- correcto pueden pasar – dijo la tortuga mientras desaparecía

El retrato se movió dejando un hueco por donde todos pasaron para llegar a la Sala Común

- definitivamente siento que estoy en Hogwarts – murmuro Hikaru por lo bajo

**Dormitorios Seiryu**

- ¡¡¿CÓMO QUE NECESITAMOS UNA CONTRASEÑA?!! – grito Tsuki exaltada asustando al pobre Dragón que custodiaba la entrada haciendo que se esconda detrás de Alex (para ser un holograma es bastante miedoso)

- Tsuki-chan calmate – dijo Alex con una gota de sudor

- ¡¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME ALEX?!! – Grito Tsuki girando a la peliazul quien se puso nerviosa – ¡¡VOY A MATAR A LOS TONTOS DE MIS HERMANOS!!

- ¿y esta vez que hicimos? – pregunto Akira apareciendo y sobresaltando a las dos chicas y el dragón

Al girar los tres vieron al gemelo menor en compañía de una comitiva

- Oniisan porque rayos no me dijiste – se quejo Tsuki con cara de cordero a punto de ir al matadero

- odio que me pongas esa cara – gruño Akira por lo bajo de una forma tan parecida a Kai

- disculpa ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – pregunto Alex mirando al Hiwatari

- creo que si, no eras la que choco con Asuka – dijo Akira mirando a la joven

- a si eres aquel chico, pero me refería si eres tu con el que choque ayer antes de mi examen práctico – dijo Alex

- no ese no era yo – dijo Akira sonriendo – ese era mi gemelo Kai Hiwatari y yo soy Akira

- ah entiendo – dijo Alex pensativa – yo soy Alexandra Uzumaki pero todos me llaman Alex mucho gusto

Al escuchar el nombre la comitiva abrió los ojos enormemente, sobre todo los que estuvieron en tan exótica reunión de temprano

- ¿Eres la Princesa del Beyblade? – pregunto Garland sorprendido

La sonrisa de Alex se borro y frunció el ceño al escuchar eso

- otros – dijo con fastidio – por eso no quería decir mi verdadero nombre estoy harta de que me digan lo mismo siempre

- bueno es normal siendo que eres una leyenda – dijo Tsuki mas calmada y mirando a su amiga

- ya pero detesto ser el centro de atención, porque crees que deje de participar en campeonatos – dijo Alex bufando – siempre era lo mismo la prensa no me dejaba en paz y que decir de los reporteros que entraban en mi casa para tomarme fotos furtivas

- ya, ya tranquila – dijo Tsuki con una gota de sudor - ¿Cuál es la dichosa contraseña? – pregunto mirando a su hermano

- Luna Azul – contesto esta vez Tyson

- correcto pueden pasar – dijo el dragón desapareciendo

El grupo entro y las dos chicas quedaron maravilladas por la decoración aunque debían de admitirlo todo era muy azul en diferentes tonalidades y el blanco predominaba bastante

- ¿me presentaras a tus amigos Oniisan? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- claro – dijo Akira – ellos son Robert Jurgen, Ozuma, Brooclyn Masefield, Garland Buslaév, Tyson Kinomiya, Mariam y Pashanka Larionovitch Bazdehieff

- y yo que creí que el nombre de Anette era largo – dijo Tsuki

- ¿Tyson Kinomiya? – Dijo Alex mirando al peliazul – ¿El campeón mundial de Beyblade?

- aja – dijo Tyson orgulloso de su titulo

- un gusto – dijo la ojiamatista sonriendo dulcemente solo como ella sola – ¿Dónde dormiremos?

- vengan con nosotras – dijo Mariam empezando a caminar a una puerta cercana seguida de Pasha

- ¿Crees que ella tiene que ver con la Puerta? – pregunto Tyson en un susurro al gemelos menor

- no lo se, se v bastante normal y demasiado ingenua para ser parte de todo esto – dijo Akira mientras se sentaba

- pues no parecía así cuando fue su examen practico – dijo Ozuma que se había unido a ellos – además aquella vez sentí una muy rara energía, llena de odio, furia y sed de sangre

- si yo también lo sentí – dijo Tyson con seriedad cosa muy rara en él

**Dormitorios Byakko**

Anette y Andriév miraban con incredulidad hacia el tigre siberiano que tenían enfrente, podría ser un holograma pero era demasiado real encima está eso de la dichosa contraseña

- Oh por dios esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Anette tapándose la cara con su mano

- esta ya es demasiado – dijo Andriév sin poder creerlo

- yo no hago las reglas solo las sigo – dijo el tigre suspirando – podré ser un holograma pero hasta a mi me da vergüenza todo esto

- si, ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Anette suspirando – ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- supongo que esperar hasta que alguien de los años superiores venga y nos ayude – dijo Andriév encogiéndose de hombros

- pero para eso puede pasar horas – se quejo Anette

- oigan ¿que hacen los dos allí sentados? – pregunto Bryan curioso

- ¿eh? – dijeron los dos mirando a los recién llegados

- ¿no son ustedes los que venían con la Princesa del Beyblade? – pregunto Lee curioso

- Hai – dijeron ambos levantándose

- me imagino que ustedes pertenecen a este dormitorio – dijo Anette mirando al grupo que asintió – podrían abrirnos es que no sabemos la contraseña

- Luna Blanca – dijo Ray mirando al tigre quien asintió

- correcto – dijo este para luego desaparecer

El retrato de Byakko se movió dándole paso a todos llegando de esa forma a la sala Común, donde ni Anette ni Andriév pudieron evitar notar el parentesco con la estenografía de las peli de Harry Potter

- no digan nada ya lo sabemos – dijo Hilary suspirando

- ¿tu eres ese chico Ivanov? – pregunto Spencer viendo al pelirrojo alzando una ceja

- si soy Andriév Ivanov – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – y ella es mi amiga Anette Lautréamont de Louvre

- mucho gusto – dijo al rubia sonriendo

- oye de pura casualidad eres pariente de Tala – pregunto Bryan curioso

- bueno es posible – dijo Andriév pensadito – es que yo crecí en un orfanato en Paris y Alex-neechan me dijo que yo tenia un hermano mayor

Anette les hizo señales a los demás de que cambiaran el tema de conversación al ver la cara triste del pequeño pelirrojo, los demás asintieron pero fueron Emily, Hilary y Maraih quienes lo hicieron

- bueno será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos con el uniforme para ir a la Ceremonia de Apertura – dijo Maraih

- ¿uniformes? – Pregunto Anette sorprendida y molesta – Kuso odio los uniformes

- ¿yo también? – pregunto Andriév curioso

- lamentablemente – dijeron los chicos

- bueno antes de irnos podrían presentarse – pidió Anette mirando a los chicos

- mi nombre es Mistel – dijo el rubio – y ellos son Raymond Kon, Lee Wong, Enrique Zabini, Boris Yurovsky pero todos lo llamamos Bryan, Sergei Kuriangi pero lo llamamos Spencer y ellas son Hilary Tachibana, Maraih Chen y Amelia (Emily) Myers

**Patio Principal**

**10 minutos después**

Alex se encontraba sentada en la fuente que había en el patio principal vestida ya con el uniforme de la Academia que consistía en una minifalda azul oscuro, una playera sin mangas con cuello alto tipo gabardina color blanco con accesorios en azul y oro, debajo esta una cuellera negra, botas de tacón a la rodilla y guantes azules, su largo cabello lo lleva suelto y su flequillo alzado con una banda negra; junto a ella se encuentra sentada Tsuki vistiendo el mismo uniforme la única diferencia es que ella no llevaba guantes tan solo unas muñequeras y unos botines azules de tacón, ella lleva el cabello en una coleta alta…

- Estoy aburrida ¿Por qué las chicas y Andy tardan tanto? – dijo Tsuki sentada a lado de Alex

- hay que tener paciencia Tsuki – dijo Alex mirando distraídamente a los alumnos que iban llegando e ignorando a otros que se le quedaban viendo y la señalaban como la Princesa del Beyblade

- lamentamos la tardanza – se disculpo Anette – es que nos perdimos

- este lugar es inmenso – dijo Riza llegando junto con Kulluki e Itahyu

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- mi nombre es Itahyu Garibaldi mucho gusto – saludo la ojimiel sonriendo

- Itahyu ellas son nuestras amigas, Hikaru, Anette, Alex y Andriév – presento Kulluki

- ¿tu eres la hermana de Akira?... ¿Cierto? – pregunto Itahyu mirando a Tsuki

- si ¿le conoces? – pregunto curiosa la Hiwatari

- si es mi novio – dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿novio? – dijeron sorprendidas las primas

- Aki no me dijo nada cuando lo vi – se quejo Tsuki – bueno al menos mi cuñada es bonita y amable

- jejeje gracias – dijo Itahyu sonrojada

Las 8 chicas y Andriév estuvieron hablando entre si, Itahyu les explico como funcionaba el lugar, La Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade se encontraba dividida en cuatro secciones o dormitorios: Seiryu los dragones azules, Susaku los Fénix rojos, Byakko los tigres blancos y Genbu las Tortugas Negras, cada una de las cuales tiene un representante conocido como los Reyes Elementales pero a su vez cada dormitorio también tiene una Reina o al menos ese es el caso de los dormitorios Susaku y Genbu cuyas Reinas eran Asuka Minamoto y Maraih Chen respectivamente

- ¿Asuka Minamoto? – Pregunto Alex curiosa – ese nombre se me hace conocido

- les recomiendo que no se metan con ella, Asuka no solo es la más popular de la Academia sino también es la chica más poderosa aunque este en los Dormitorios de segundo nivel – dijo Itahyu con seriedad – además es la novia de Kai

- ¡¡¿QUE COSA?!! – grito Tsuki sorprendida –

- bueno ella dice ser su novia pero al parecer Kai no piensa de la misma forma aunque no lo ha desmentido – dijo Itahyu suspirando – además corre el rumor de que ellos están comprometidos

- eso no es cierto sino nosotras ya lo hubiéramos sabido – dijo Kulluki con el celo fruncido

- les dije que solo son rumores o chismes quien sabe – dijo Itahyu encogiéndose los hombros – pero igual no se metan con ella es bastante peligrosa, voluntariosa y caprichosa, esta acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quiere

- no te preocupes, estamos acostumbradas a tratar a chicas así – dijo Anette sonriendo

- si tú lo dices – dijo Itahyu no muy segura

Alex se mantuvo pensativa, ese nombre le rondaba por la cabeza pero no sabía donde lo había oído, de pronto se le ocurrió ver a la entrada donde un numeroso grupo entro, entre los cuales pudo apreciar a una hermosa joven de cabello lila largo y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, abrió enormemente los ojos al verla, era la misma chica con la que choco antes y con la que tuvo una fuerte discusión

- miren ella es Asuka Minamoto – dijo Itahyu al ver a sus amigos y a la chica entrar

- ¡¡¿PERO SI ES…?!! – gritaron sorprendidos todos

Por otro lado la susodicha chica que venía entrando del brazo de un muy fastidiado Kai se detuvo de golpe al toparse con una inusual mirada violeta oscuro, primero se mostró confundida hasta que después reacciono¡¡ERA LA MISMA CHICA CON LA QUE HABIA CHOCADO Y CON LA QUE HABIA DISCUTIDO!!

- **¡¡TU DE NUEVO!!** – gritaron a coro Asuka y Alex mirándose entre sorprendidas y molestas

Las miradas pronto se posaron en las dos chicas, los beyluchadores estaban sorprendidos y curiosos de que ellas se conocieran por otro lado Akira, Itahyu, Anette, Tsuki, Kulluki, Riza, Hikaru y Andriév tuvieron un mal presentimiento antes tal escena

- /que **mal comienzo** tenemos/ - fue el pensamiento de los 6 chicas y los dos chicos

**En alguna parte de Francia**

**Misma día**

- ¿estas seguro de que es ella Rafael? – pregunto un joven rubio de ojos azules hacia uno peliazul y ojos azules

- completamente Gabriel – dijo Rafael con seriedad

- y que vamos hacer – pregunto una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises – ¿Por qué vamos hacer algo verdad?

- claro que si Azariel – dijo esta vez un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes

- Miguel tiene razón Ariel – dijo una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel –

- la pregunta aquí es Sadkiel ¿que es lo que haremos para ayudar a Alex e impedir la profecía? – dijo otra joven pelirroja de ojos verdes

- hay que trazar un plan Anael – dijo Gabriel con seriedad – porque no voy a permitir que mi Alex sea sacrificada

* * *

Una cosa mas antes de que se me olvide, lo que puse aqui sobre el Clan Uzumaki fue sacado del fic de Naruto, **El destino del Clan Uzumaki de Haruka-27** con el permiso de su autora, lo de Hogwarts bueno me parecio gracioso incluirlo ya que este fic tendra de todo genero entre ello Humor.


	5. Encuentros, Verdades y Problemas

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killukiconi y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **IMPORTANTE** **QUE DEJEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SU REVIEW** o sino no podré contestarles

Si ya se que me tarde pero he tenido ciertos problemas con la compu y los seguiré teniendo un buen rato, además tuve que rehacer el cap cinco veces y aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo espero que a ustedes les guste

"dejen review".- pensamientos

_dejen review.-_ llamadas telefónicas

* * *

**Lazos del Destino**

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros, Verdades y Problemas**

Todas las miradas pasaban de Asuka a Alex y viceversa; miradas confundidas y curiosas, mientras que ambas chicas se mataban con la mirada.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? – gruño Asuka furiosa

- ¿acaso estas ciega? – le contesto con otra pregunta mientras se señalaba la ropa – no ves que llevo el uniforme, desde hoy estudio aquí

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito incrédula y se puso pálida al ver el color de su uniforme – ¿Una Seiryu?

- Así es – dijo Anette poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alex para que no se lanzara sobre la ojiverde en un arranque, Alex tenia una personalidad bastante rara e inestable – así que es mejor que no te metas con ella peliteñida

- A mi ningún Byakko me habla así – dijo Asuka mirándola altaneramente – ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?

- Oh claro que lo sabemos – dijo esta vez Riza – eres tan solo una hija de papi, con aire de grandeza, un ego más grande que la patagonía, pura cara y nada de cerebro; en pocas palabras eres una Barbie peliteñida

- si piensas que te tendremos miedo estas muy equivocada – dijo Andriév poniéndose a lado de sus amigas y hermana – muy al contrario deberías de tenernos miedo a nosotros

Los 4 miraron a Asuka con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, los demás estaban bastante incrédulos de que cuatro de los nuevos se atrevieran a desafiar a la Reina de la Academia cuando nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, bueno talvez Kai Hiwatari si, pero eso era otro asunto, Tsuki ignorando la escena, busco entre los beyluchadores a su hermano mayor hasta encontrarlo y en un dos por tres se había lanzado sobre él

- ¡¡KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!! – chillo la menor Hiwatari encima de su hermano

- ¡¡TSUKI CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!! – grito Kai molesto tratando de quitarse a la loca de su hermana de encima

- Muchas pero es divertido llevarte la contraria – dijo Tsuki sonriendo sentándose en la panza de su hermano

- oye tu ramera quitale las garras a mi novio – gruño Asuka celosa

- Oblígame Barbie peliteñida – dijo Tsuki burlonamente usando el apodo que los Noir Wings le pusieron

- ¿que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Voltaire entrando seguido del Señor Dickenson, Hiro Kinomiya, Judy Mizuhara, Dr. Zagar, Boris Balcov y Roger (el que examino a Alex)

- Nada abuelito, tan solo saludaba a Kai-chan – dijo Tsuki inocentemente mientras que Kulluki, Akira, Tala, Bryan, Spencer e Ian trataban de no reírse a carcajadas por la cara de circunstancias de Kai

- ala pues ya me saludaste ahora quitate de encima – dijo Kai molesto

- como digas hermanito – dijo ella con el mismo tono que hizo que los que aguantaban la risa ya no pudieran más y se rieran allí mismo

- ¿Abuelito? – pregunto MingMing perpleja

- Tsuki es la hermana menor de los gemelos Hiwatari y Kulluki – dijo Hikaru señalando a la peliceleste – es la prima de los 3

Esa noticia cayo como balde de agua fría para Asuka¡¡¿Acaso había insultado a la hermana de su adorado Kai?!!; Alex ignorando todo ese despapaye miro a los beyluchadores uno a uno, buscando a uno en especifico y lo encontró, cierto pelirrojo y se acerco a él, pasando a un lado de Kai que estaba levantándose, todos la miraron curiosos

- ¿eres Yuriv Ivanov mejor conocido como Tala? – pregunto Alex mirando al ojiazul ruso

- si lo soy – dijo este dejando de reír de golpe y mirando a la chica extrañado – ¿nos conocemos?

- no, pero hay algo que deberías saber Ivanov – dijo Alex tranquilamente volteando a Andriév y haciéndole una señal para que se acercara a lo que el lo hizo – te presento a tu hermano menor Andriév

- ¿Que? – dijo este perplejo igual que los demás – ¿de que hablas?... ¿yo no tengo ningún hermano?

- si lo tienes – dijo Alex seriamente – al menos según mis contactos, luego de que tu madre te dejara en la Abadía volvió a tener un hijo con tu padre pero, tu padre murió en un accidente y tu madre en el parto, Andriév estuvo desde entonces en un orfanato en Paris bajo la protección de mi padre Tetsuya Uzumaki

- ¿Es una broma? – pregunto Tala con frialdad mirando a la chica – porque si es así no me hace gracia

- tu mismo lo has visto – dijo Alex con la misma frialdad – Andriév se parece a ti y si no me crees aquí tengo sus papeles y una carta de tu madre

La ojivioleta le entrego una carta junto con un legajo, Tala lo tomo y abrió este ultimo primero, era el acta de nacimiento del niño que tenía delante: Andriév Dimitri Ivanov

- supongo que necesitan tiempo para hablar – dijo Alex para luego volver su mirada violeta al pelirrojo menor – bon d'Ivanov et il dispose tout que tu crées Andy-chan convenible (1) – agrego en francés con suavidad mirando al pequeño con ternura

- bien il assortit cela (2) – dijo Andriév en el mismo idioma mientras que sonreía

De ese modo los dos pelirrojos se alejaron para hablar, el Señor Dickenson hizo una señal y todos los que venían con el se fueron a la plataforma con pantalla y micrófono incluido que estaba al fondo del patio

- Su atención alumnos – llamo el señor Dickenson por el micrófono mientras que en la pantalla salía su imagen, todos los alumnos voltearon a mirarle – a los nuevos les doy la bienvenida a la Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, espero que este año sea muy beneficioso para ustedes y que aprendan muchas de las cosas que enseñamos aquí, también les pido que se comporten pues no permitiremos faltas de respeto a sus maestros o compañeros ni peleas a puño limpio, armas de fuego o blancas, así como las beybatallas ilegales en las que se tienen que apostar algo, quien sea descubierto en esos actos será inmediatamente expulsado de esta academia

- A los de cursos anteriores les damos también la bienvenida – dijo esta vez Hiro, Anette que no lo había visto se quedo con la boca abierta, lo había reconocido – permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Hiro Kinomiya soy el responsable de los dormitorio de Seiryu, así como su profesor de Educación Física para todos los años

- yo soy Judy Mizuhara responsable de los dormitorios de Genbu, así como su profesora de Mecánica e Investigación para los de segundo y tercero

- yo soy Daisuke Kawanami responsable de los dormitorios de Byakko, así como su profesor de estrategias para primero y segundo

- yo soy Roger Ackbar responsable de los dormitorios de Susaku, así como su profesor de Historia e Investigación para los de primero y Prefecto General

- y yo soy Satoshi White responsable de los clubes y profesor de estrategias para tercero

Hubo un silencio ante la presentación, mientras los nuevos alumnos tomaban nota mental, Alex soltó un resoplido al ver a su examinador, Hikaru y Kulluki rieron por lo bajo ante la molestia de su nueva amiga, Voltaire aclaro la garganta y todos lo miraron guardando silencio

- Como ya se han dado cuenta, deberán de usar uniformes lo cual es obligatorio para identificarlos de que dormitorios son, para los que no sepan, los uniformes negros y plata son para las Tortugas Negras: Genbu, los blancos con dorado son para los Tigres Blancos: Byakko, los rojos con dorado son para los Fénix Rojos: Susaku y finalmente los azules con plata son para los Dragones Azules: Seiryu siento estos últimos la más alta categoría, los que pertenecen a la elite aunque en los otros dormitorios también hay excelentes beyluchadores capaz de rivalizar con los dragones pero eso sus respetivos Jefes de Dormitorio se los explicaran mejor – dijo Voltaire seriamente

- hay ciertos sitios que están prohibidos entre ellos el Bosque Negro detrás de la Academia, no pueden estar merodeando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, el toque de queda para primero son las 9:30, segundo y tercero a las 11:00 – dijo Judy sonriendo divertida al ver la cara de inconformidad de los alumnos de primero y la alegría de los de segundo y tercero

- Dentro de media hora será el Banquete de Bienvenida en el Comedor Principal donde todos los dormitorios comerán de ese modo se evitan peleas ya que los profesores y directores estaremos presentes – dijo el Sr. Dickenson

- pues el año pasado no fueron de mucha ayuda en la guerra de comida – dijo Hilary de brazos cruzados

- no, porque ellos también participaron – dijo Lee divertido al recordarlo

- Como olvidarlo hasta tengo un video de eso – dijo Ian sonriendo

- tu tienes videos de todo lo vergonzoso que pasa para ver si sacas provecho – dijo Oliver mirando al enano

- eso significa que es un genio – dijo Kulluki

- que bueno que me deshice de los nuestros – dijo Riza aliviada

- pero yo tengo una copia de cada uno de ellos – dijo Anette sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿QUE? – grito sorprendida y asustada llamando la atención de todos para luego bajar la cabeza avergonzada

- y allí van de nuevo – dijo Alex cubriéndose el rostro con una mano

- pues Tsuki y Kulluki están peor cuando discuten creedme – dijo Hikaru suspirando

- bueno el discurso termino y nos queda media hora para el Banquete – dijo Tyson sonriendo viendo a las nuevas – ¿Desean que les mostremos la Academia o lo que alcancemos con media hora?

- no parece mala idea – dijo Hikaru sonriendo

- No gracias – dijo Alex – yo tengo que llamar a mis padres para avisar que Andriév y yo ya estamos dentro de la Academia y de paso tranquilizarlos, han estado muy alterados desde que supieron que vendría a Japón

- Es verdad – dijo Riza – aunque sigo sin saber porque

- mis papas son extraños – dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que tiene que ver con Voltaire Hiwatari

- ¿Tus padres conocen a mi abuelo? – pregunto Tsuki sorprendida

- si, al parecer mis padres lo conocieron hace varios años incluso a su hijo Susumu (3) y a su esposa Hana (4) pero hasta donde yo se, mis padres y los tuyos se llevaban bien

- talvez tenga que ver con lo sucedido hace 7 años – dijo Andriév que se había acercado a su hermana adoptiva junto con su hermano Tala

- ¿que sucedió hace 7 años? – pregunto Alex extrañada

- ¿que no recuerdas? – dijo Anette enarcando una ceja para luego recibir un zape de su amiga Riza – oye

- tonta recuerda que en el accidente de hace 7 años Alex perdió los recuerdos de su infancia aquí en Japón – le gruño molesta

- ya lo siento se me olvido – se disculpo Anette sobandose la cabeza – eres una salvaje

Alex bajo la mirada, era verdad ella nació en Japón pero vivió hasta los 7 en México, luego en unas vacaciones fue a Japón a visitar a sus abuelos paternos, pero sucedió algo, algo que nadie le quería decir pero que hizo que perdiera los recuerdos de su niñez así como a su hermana mayor Ailen en el mismo accidente. En ese momento una música se empieza a escuchar alrededor de Alex, esta saca de su falda un celular

- Alo aquí Alexandra – dijo la ojivioleta – ah papa justo te iba a llamar ahora, si ya estamos dentro y seleccionadas, Andriév y Anette en Byakko, Riza en Susaku y yo en Seiryu

- _Me alegra mucho hija pero dime estas bien no ha sucedido algo anormal a su llegada – pregunto curioso Tetsuya Uzumaki_

- ¿algo anormal? Pues no – dijo Alex extrañada – lo único anormal fue conocer a una Barbie peliteñida y a los hijos del señor Susumu y la señora Hana

- _¿Barbie peliteñida? – Se pregunto extrañado su padre pero entonces capto la ultima frase – ¡¡¿LOS HIJOS DE SUSUMU Y HANA ESTAN ALLI TAMBIÉN?!! _

- Papa no tienes que gritar te escucho perfectamente – dijo Alex alejándose el teléfono de la oreja

- _pásame a Riza ahora – exigió el señor Uzumaki_

- papa quiere hablar contigo Riza – dijo Alex pasándole el teléfono

- bueno señor Uzumaki – dijo Riza

- _Escúchame muy bien Riza quiero que mantengas a los Hiwatari lo más lejos que sea posible de mi hija – dijo Tetsu con el ceño fruncido – sobre todo de Kai Hiwatari_

- seguro pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida y extrañada por esa petición

- _solo haz lo que te he dicho Miheayami – dijo severamente el hombre mientras colgaba de golpe_

- tu papa cada día esta más paranoico – dijo Riza devolviéndole le teléfono a su amiga

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa la chica Uzumaki

- porque me ha ordenado que te mantenga alejada de los Hiwatari sobre todo de Kai – dijo esta extrañada

- pero si no le ha hecho nada – dijo Zeo sorprendido y extrañado

- aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Kulluki

- lo mejor será que le hagas caso a tu papito, Kawaiiku (5) – dijo Asuka mientras se pegaba como lapa al brazo de Kai

Alex tubo un tic nervioso al escuchar la ultima palabra, tenía muy malos recuerdos de eso, sobre todo los pocos que recordaba de su hermana donde la llamaba de esa forma, apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba a Asuka con ferocidad, esta vio por un momento como los ojos violeta de Alex parpadeaban en rojo, Andriév se abalanzo sobre su hermana mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- Neechan ¿me acompañas a buscar el comedor? – pidió el pelirrojo con su mejor cara de niño bueno que logro calmar a Alex lo suficiente

- claro – dijo Alex algo desconcertada mientras se dejaba guiar por el menor de los Ivanov

- Estuvo cerca – dijo Riza una vez se alejaron

- ya lo creo – dijo Anette aliviada para luego volverse a Asuka – ¿tu eres suicida verdad?, enterate de una vez Barbie Peliteñida nadie, pero nadie debe hacer enfadar a Alexandra Uzumaki sino quiere tener una muerte lenta y dolosa y no lo digo literal

- Anette ya déjala, si quiere hacer enfadar a Alex-chan pues que lo haga pero luego que no diga que no se lo advertimos – dijo Riza con seriedad – vamos tenemos que ir con Andy, no creo que pueda despistarla por mucho tiempo

- ¿acaso en verdad es peligrosa? – pregunto Kulluki curiosa

- si lo es, aun más cuando alguien le recuerda a su hermana o dice la palabra Kawaiiku – dijo Anette con seriedad

- Anette ya cállate si Alex se entera que estamos divulgando sus secretos no solo nos saca del equipo sino que nos asesina y yo apreció mucho mi vida – dijo Riza exaltada

- vale miedosita – dijo Anette burlonamente

- Oh cállate ya princesita – contrarresto ella para luego jalar a su amiga e irse

- y yo que creí que nosotros estábamos locas – dijo Hikaru con una gota de sudor

- son raras – dijo Lee perplejo

- ¿Equipo? – pregunto Asuka extrañada

- deberías de poner más atención Minamoto – dijo Pasha de brazos cruzados dirigiéndole una torcida sonrisa – la chica a la que acabas de retar es Alexandra Uzumaki, la Princesa del Beyblade, capitana de los Noir Wing y heredera del Clan Uzumaki

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito Asuka sorprendida

- ¿CÓMO? – pregunto el resto confundido

- ¿Averiguaste ya todo? – pregunto Tyson sorprendido

- ¿Que averiguaste? – pregunto Robert curioso

- vamos con el jefe y se los diré – dio ella empezando a caminar

- nos vemos después – dijeron a coro Los G Revolution, Los Blitzkreig Boys, Los Majestic, Los Saint Shield, Itahyu, Hilary y Cloud

- ¿alguien entiende algo? – pregunto Brooclyn confundido

- nada – dijeron el resto

- "¿Heredera del clan Uzumaki?" – Pensó Hikaru entrecerrando los ojos – "Será posible que ella sea la elegida"

- Hikaru te estoy llamando – dijo Tsuki moviendo bruscamente a su amiga

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Hikaru saliendo de sus pensamientos – lo siento me quede pensativa ¿que decías?

- que si vamos a explorar la escuela – dijo mirándola un poco molesta

- lo siento pero es que tengo que ir a hacer una llamada – se disculpo la chica para luego alejarse, necesitaba saber que rayos pasaba, su instinto le decía que no era bueno

- y ahora a esta que mosca le pico – dijo Kulluki extrañada pero Tsuki solo se encogió de hombros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riza y Anette lograron alcanzar a sus amigos cuando llegaron al comedor, afortunadamente Alex parecía más calmada; por otro lado Andriév al verlas se alivio enormemente

- Gracias a dios que llegaron – dijo en voz baja Andriév aliviado

- ¿Por qué tardaron? – pregunto Alex curiosa

- cosas – dijeron ambas a coro

- bueno supongo que tenemos que comer separados no – dijo Riza al ver como las cuatro mesas tenían un estandarte con la imagen de su respectivo emblema

- supongo que si – dijo Andriév – aunque siento la sensación de estar en el Gran Comedor

- insisto el que creo la Academia era fan de Harry Potter – dijo Anette con una gota de sudor, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella

- oye Anette – llamo Riza en voz baja aprovechando que Andriév hablaba con Alex

- ¿si?

- ¿Averiguaste algo? – pregunto curiosa la ojiazul

- si y no me gusta nada lo que averigüe – dijo la ojirosa con una mueca

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Riza enarcando una ceja

- es que, me entere que lo sucedido hace 7 años tiene que ver con un ser denominado bijuu y con un clan de vampiros – dijo en voz baja

- ¿un clan de vampiros? – dijo Riza sorprendida - ¿Cuál de todos?

- Malkavia, Gangrel y Nosferatu, pero eso no es lo peor – dijo Anette preocupada, Riza hizo una señal para que continuara – según mis contactos, existe una profecía vinculada con lo sucedido hace 7 años, una profecía que involucra a la Princesa Espiral

- ¿la princesa espiral no es la guardiana del Rey Bijuu? – pregunto Riza

- aja, pero esa princesa se encuentra desaparecido desde hace, curiosamente 7 años – dijo Anette con seriedad – pero allí no para la cosa, ya que al parecer hay alguien más que manipula los hilos detrás del escenario

- entonces alguien quiere que las 3 fuerzas estallen en guerra para encontrar con más tranquilidad a la Princesa Espiral para el dichoso fin que busca ¿no? – dijo Riza con seriedad

- esa es mi teoría – dijo Anette mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, los cuales iban sentándose

- ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Riza mirando a su amiga

- ¿A quien? – pregunto distraídamente

- a quien más, a ese chico Hiro Kinomiya el profe de deportes – dijo Riza, la ojirosa se le quedo viendo sorprendida pero también sonrojada – ¿acaso crees que no me daría cuenta?

- ¿recuerdas al amigo que conocí hace cinco años en Rumania? – pregunto Anette mirando a su amiga

- aja con el que te carteas y chateas desde entonces pero del cual hace un año no tenias noticias – dijo Riza recordando, entonces cayó en cuenta – ¿No me digas que el?

- aja, ese chico el que conocí en Rumania y del que quede prendada es Hiro Kinomiya, el hermano mayor del Rey Dragón

- vaya quien lo diría – dijo Riza sorprendida pero luego su semblante cambio – hablaremos después con más calma de tu teoría

- de acuerdo – dijo Anette levantándose y yendo a su mesa en compañía de Andriév al ver que los otros alumnos iban entrando al comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai y Akira, quienes fueron los únicos que no fueron al comedor, se encontraban en estos momentos sentados en el césped, a orillas del lago que rodeaba la Academia, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero que tenían algo en común, la información que Pasha les dio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En la dirección se encontraban reunido el grupo de la vez pasada, los Clanes de vampiro más poderosos de esa parte del mundo: Malkavia, Gangrel y Nosferatus; así mismo como el líder de esa "secta" llamada Sabbat _

_- bien Pasha ¿Que encontraste? – pregunto Sanguinex líder de Sabbat_

_- algo muy interesante – dijo Pasha mientras ponía una pantalla y se iba hasta atrás donde estaba el proyector_

_Todo el mundo fue sentándose o quitándose de la vía del proyector, Pasha dio un clic al control que tenía y entonces la imagen de un chico de 15 años apareció en ella, rubio despuntado y ojos azul como el cielo, vestido de naranja y negro y una banda negra en la frente con una placa de metal en ella, donde había un curioso símbolo como un espiral_

_- Este chico se llama Naruto Uzumaki, ultimo heredero del Clan Uzumaki a raíz de la muerte de su padre – dijo Pasha con seriedad _

_Ella dio otro clic y otra imagen aparecía, esta vez era un enorme zorro de nueve colas de pelaje naranja rojizo y ojos rojo sangre_

_- este es el Rey demonio zorro de nueve colas, Kyubi no Kitsune, el cual fue encerrado dentro del joven Uzumaki siendo este un bebe de meses, salvando a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja: Konoha que es lo que representa el símbolo en el protector que tiene en la frente, según logre averiguar es que, el joven Uzumaki se caso con la heredera del Clan más fuerte de Konoha junto con el Uchiha; Hinata Hyuga_

_Esta vez, la imagen era de una hermosa chica de 15 años de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos perla pero sin pupila_

_- el Clan Hyuga poseía una barrera de sangre llamada Byakugan, la visión pura, capaz de ver a través de los objetos o personas y a grandes distancias, algunos años después ambos tuvieron dos descendientes, una niña llamada Alexandra y un niño llamado Tetsuya_

_En esta ocasión aparecieron una chica de 14 años, idéntica a Alex pero de largo cabello rubio y ojos perla y un niño de 6 años de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules_

_- ¿Alexandra? Se llama igual que la princesa del Beyblade – interrumpió Jhonny sorprendido_

_- y es igual a ella pero en rubio – dijo Bryan sorprendido_

_- ¡¡NO ME MENCIONES A ESA TONTA!! – grito Asuka molesta, rompiéndole los tímpanos a más de uno de lo agudo que fue _

_- Asuka cállate – dijo Sanguinex con una mano en su oído – continua Pasha_

_- bien como decía antes de que Minamoto me interrumpiera – gruño Pasha molesta – los herederos Uzumaki fueron unos extraordinarios ninjas en su tiempo, y estos también tuvieron descendencia, poco a poco la Familia Uzumaki fue volviéndose más grande al pasar de los años, pero nadie sabe que paso con Kyubi, hay muchos rumores y aun más cuando Eldar eligió a esta familia para guardar sus secretos…_

_- ¿encontraste a los últimos descendientes? – pregunto Voltaire mirando a la pelinegra_

_- si y a más de alguno no le va a gustar – dijo Pasha con un creciente dolor de cabeza_

_- creo que ya se quien es – dijo Akira, el como muchos había atado cabos_

_- los últimos descendientes del Clan Uzumaki-Hyuga son: Tetsuya Uzumaki dueño de Ilusiones Industriales, Helena Salazar una modelo en su juventud actualmente ama de casa, Ailen Uzumaki muerta en un extraño accidente hace 7 años aquí en Japón y finalmente Alexandra Uzumaki conocida más como la Princesa del Beyblade, Campeona Mundial por 6 años consecutivos, Capitana de los Noir Wing y que en el mismo accidente donde perdió a su hermana también perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos _

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la oficina, la mayoría estaba con la boca abierta en cuanto a Asuka, bueno la chica termino desmayada, pero no de la impresión sino que Spencer y Bryan le dieron un buen golpe antes de que pudiera reaccionar y empezar a gritar como loca, Sanguinex se masajeo las sienes para luego mirara a los chicos_

_- su misión será mantener vigilada a la chica y tratar de sacarle información sobre el asunto y si pueden que les traduzcan la profecía pero que no sepa absolutamente nada de eso ¿queda claro? – dijo Sanguinex _

_- Hai Sanguinex-sama – dijeron todos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No crees que todo este asunto esta muy complicado? – pregunto Akira a su hermano

- demasiado pero si queremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo debemos hacer esto – dijo Kai con seriedad mirando hacia el cielo – pero tengo la impresión de que he visto a Uzumaki antes

- es verdad, yo también lo siento pero no se de donde – dijo Akira tratando de recordar sin lograrlo

Kai cerro los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria pero hay como un velo negro que cubría parte de sus recuerdos, ya que al igual que Alex el tuvo un accidente en el que perdió muchos recuerdos, justamente hace 7 años, en ese mismo día su hermano Akira termino en coma por un mes y medio; inconscientemente llevo su mano al guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello, no recordaba quien se lo había regalado ni siquiera sus padres lo saben, pero jamás se lo ha quitado, como si algo se lo impidiera. Hacia muchos tiempo había intentado abrirlo más le fue imposible, como si estuviera pegado o cerrado con llave

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estas completamente seguro Josh? – pregunto Hikaru que aun seguía llamando por teléfono

- _muy seguro Hika-chan – dijo el chico Josh – tu acabas de graduarte como miembro activo del Clan y por eso no conoces a Anette, pero ella es una miembro activa además de que yo trabajo para ella, y lo que te dije es lo mismo que le dije a ella _

- entonces es verdad que existe la dichosa profecía – murmuro la pelinegra

- _exactamente, pero por lo que acabo de averiguar y Anette no me dejo contarle es que un fragmento de la profecía fue ocultado en alguna parte sagrada para la Familia Uzumaki pero no se en donde exactamente – dijo Josh con seriedad_

- Esta situación es extraña¿que rayos esta pasando realmente? – dijo Hikaru con el ceño fruncido

Ciertamente no era la única que se preguntaba lo mismo, pero lo que tanto Hikaru como Anette y Riza pensaban es que se acercaban tiempos difíciles para todos así como una guerra ancestral que traerá dolor y muerte…

* * *

1.- Traducción.- _Se bueno con Ivanov y cuéntale todo lo que creas conveniente, Andy-chan_

2.- Traducción.- _Esta bien hermana_

_3.- Susumu es el nombre del padre de Kai según el manga_

_4.- Hana es el nombre que le puse a la mama de Kai porque no se cual es el verdadero_

_5.- Kawaiiku significa Feo / Fea_


	6. Ataque Inesperado, Recuerdos dudosos

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka Minamoto y Akira** **Hiwatari** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Hiwatari** le pertenece a mi amiga Neka Yamila, **Kulluki Killoganu** de Killukiconi y **Hikaru Daidoji** de Luciana Viana Pinto, personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen

**Nota importante.- **Los review serán contestados directamente a su cuenta para lo que estén registrados en la pagina así que para los que no estén es **IMPORTANTE** **QUE DEJEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SU REVIEW** o sino no podré contestarles

"dejen review".- pensamientos

Recomiendo también que lean mis otros fics: Naruto: Choque de Generaciones, Naruto: Following Generation y Crossover Naruto y FMA: Alas Guerreras (para acceder a esta busquen en mis autores favoritos por Neka-Shadow)

**

* * *

**

Lazos del Destino 

**Capitulo 6: ****¡Ataque Inesperado/ Recuerdos dudosos**

- ¡¡ESTA ME LAS PAGAS UZUMAKI!! – grito furiosa Asuka

- ¡¡SINO FUERAS TAN CELOSA ESTO JAMÁS HUBIERA PASADO PELITEÑIDA!! – del otro lado del comedor la Uzumaki le respondió mientras limpiaba la mesa de los profesores

- No creen que este fue un castigo extremo – pregunto Anette asomada por la puerta junto con el resto de sus amigas y los beyluchadores

- ellas tuvieron la culpa – Hilary con una gota de sudor las observaba

- no hemos pasado ni una semana aquí y ya se metió en problemas – dijo Riza suspirando con pesadez

- no creo que al tío Tetsu le haga gracia saber esto – dijo Andriév con una mueca

- a ese hombre nada le hace gracia – dijo Anette con el ceño fruncido

- solo a ellas se les ocurre tener una pelea durante la clase de Roger – exclamo Akira con una gota de sudor

Habían pasado 5 días desde que hubo nuevos estudiantes en la academia y cabe decir que la convivencia ha sido pésima, desde un principio Alex y Asuka se declararon enemigas declaradas, aunque claro es Asuka la que empieza pero la ojivioleta no se queda de brazos cruzados, lo cual ha traído a la Academia un poco nerviosos sobre todo a la ultima batalla campal que tuvieron en la clase de deportes…

Aunque claro, Hiro tiene la culpa pues solo a el se le ocurre enfrentarlas en una pelea de esgrima¡¡vaya manera de pelear!!, había sido la exclamación de todos, ya que en aquella pelea se habían dado con todo incluso con ganas de matarse, cabe decir que se ocuparon a todos los chicos para lograr separar a esas locas

**Dormitorios Dragoon **

**Una semana después**

Alex resoplo enfadada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del nuevo uniforme, que consiste en una falda corta y una chaqueta azul oscuro, una polera de cuello alto plateada con algunos accesorios celestes y unas botas azul oscuro hasta la rodilla de tacón. Ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba a la loca de Asuka, no bien la vio la declaro como su enemiga acérrima, ni siquiera se había acercado al "novio" de esta; y hablando de eso, era extraño que su padre le prohibiera acercarse con algún Hiwatari. La joven estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando siente como entran a la Sala Común, eran dos chicos del ultimo grado

- Escuchaste los rumores

- ¿Que si lo oí?... ¡¡Todo el mundo lo comenta!!

- ¿Crees que sean ciertos?

- no se pero a mi se me hace muy fantasioso ese cuento de que en realidad existen los vampiros y que hay unos cuantos viviendo en Tokio

- "¿Vampiros?" - pensó Alex sorprendida para luego levantarse del suelo donde estaba sentada – ¿Cuáles son los rumores?

Los dos chicos dieron un respingo al verla, la joven se había ganado fama por sus constantes disputas con la Reina Fénix, eso sin mencionar que era la Princesa del Beyblade, la cual – para su desgracia – todos la conocían

- ¿y bien? – al parecer la peliazul estaba impaciente

- eh bueno, vera Alex-sama es que oímos por allí que hubo un ataque en la ciudad – empezó a decir uno de ellos nervioso, pues esa chica lo intimidaba por su penetrante mirada – creo que salio en el periódico y las noticias de esta mañana, al principio crían que era un asesino caníbal porque encontraban los cuerpos destrozados pero en todos habían una extraña marca en el cuello y en la espalda

- además de que las victimas siempre aparecían cerca de las Iglesias en un abundante charco de su propia sangre pero cuando vieron mejor esas marcas, los forenses se dieron cuenta que las marcas del cuello parecían ser de incisivos muy largos y puntiagudos y las marcas de la espalda era una cruz invertida y letras que no han podido descifrar

Alex se quedo callada, escuchando atentamente la explicación de ambos chicos. Ahora recordaba que Anette le había comentado algo de eso pero no le había puesto mucha atención por andar discutiendo con Asuka; la Uzumaki frunció el ceño, que rayos estaba pasando ya que no era la primera vez que había escuchado sobre vampiros, en Francia antes de irse se había enterado de un caso similar al que los chicos le habían contado. La chica les agradeció para luego irse en busca de sus amigas, estaba completamente segura que ellas le dirán que estaba pasando

**Biblioteca de la Academia**

Akira entro en la Biblioteca dando grandes zancadas internándose rápidamente entre las filas de libreros hasta que llego a la parte más profunda y oscura, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, alzo su mano y tomo un libro negro con letras doradas y casi al instante el librero frente a el se movió revelando un pasadizo secreto. El Hiwatari entro por el y tomando una antorcha que estaba en la pared fue bajando por las escaleras que se mostraban ante el, yendo al corazón mismo de la Academia.

- llegas tarde Akira – se escucho la profunda voz de Sanguinex al ver entrar al menor de los gemelos Hiwatari

- lo siento señor pero traigo malas noticias – dijo Akira con seriedad lo cual descoloco a todos incluso a su hermano

- ¿A que te refieres? – Tala estaba apoyado en la pared viéndolo enarcando una ceja

- observen esto – Akira se dirigió hacia la enorme pantalla al fondo de la habitación y puso un CD, al instante las imágenes empezaron a mostrarse – y se que no les gustara

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pantalla, la cual mostraba las imágenes de la iglesia del centro la cual estaba rodeada por policías, curiosos y reporteros, siendo uno de estos quien estaba hablando

_- Muy Buenos Días damas y caballeros, soy Akeno Higurashi, de Tokio News, me encuentro en estos momentos frente a la Iglesia Tenshi en Akihabara donde, la mañana de este día fue encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer sin vida, no sabemos exactamente como han sucedido los hechos ni como fue encontrada la mujer, tan solo sabemos que el cuerpo fue encontrado en la puerta de la iglesia, más no contaba con sus extremidades las cuales aun siguen desaparecidas mientras un charco de sangre se extendía bajo ella, pero al igual que otras victimas esta también poseía las extrañas marcas en el cuello y en la espalda_

_Hasta el momento no se ha encontrado al culpable de tan horrible ola de muerte que ha azotado a Tokio la ultima semana, se han creado cientos de rumores alrededor de estos hechos siendo el más usado por todos, el vampirismo; así es damas y caballeros, Vampiros esa es la explicación que muchos han dado, debido a que se ha sabido que las marcas en el cuello fueron hechas por incisivos largos y puntiagudos_

La reportera se hace un lado y la cámara enfoca a dos policías forenses trasladar el cuerpo dentro de una bolsa negra y sobre una camilla, la reportera se acerco a los oficiales para entrevistarlos

_- Disculpe señor, podría decirnos si han identificado a la mujer_

_- seguro – dijo el policía – es una mujer de mediana edad como de 30 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules se llamaba Yuri Kurosawa, al parecer trabajaba en algún restaurante o cafetería ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme_

_- ¿sabe a que hora sucedieron los hechos?_

_- no exactamente pero probablemente a la media noche, ya que el cuerpo presentaba 10 grados de temperatura _

_- ¿Han encontrado ya algún sospechoso?_

_- Desgraciadamente no, pero esto ya no nos corresponde a nosotros sino al CSI Tokio_

_- Muchas gracias por tu tiempo – dijo despidiéndose del oficial quien asintió – bueno amigos ya lo han oído, no hay sospechoso aun pero seguiremos investigando, se despide su amiga Akeno Higurashi de Tokio News_

La última imagen que mostraron fue la de la entrada de la iglesia donde se encontraba el charco de sangre rodeado por listones amarillos, esos que ponen los policías para acordonar el área de los crímenes

- Salio esta mañana en el noticiero – Akira había detenido la cinta

- pero si ninguno de nosotros ha salido – dijo Kulluki sorprendida

- eso esta muy extraño – dijo Voltaire pensativo

- no fue ninguno de nosotros – dijo Sanguinex con voz de ultratumba

- ¿por que lo dice señor? – todas las miradas pasaron de Enrique a Sanguinex

- porque nosotros no atacamos de esa manera – Sanguinex se levanto y empezó a caminar – nosotros solo nos alimentamos de la sangre de lo mortales pero nunca los hemos matado de esa forma

- ¿acaso conoce a quien a hecho eso? – Kai observaba fijamente a Sanguinex quien se había detenido

- ese ataque y los demás de la última semana y a juzgar por el modus operanti fue realizado por la Lasombra

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos, era bien sabido que Lasombra era otra secta de vampiros, pero estos eran realmente sanguinarios, no distinguían entre hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, vampiros, hombre lobos y demonios, la secta Lasombra se divide en dos clanes: los Assamitas vampiros asesinos del Oriente Medio y los Tzimisce de Inglaterra celebres por su crueldad, unos vampiros que no solo tenían fuerza bruta sino también inteligencia y era sumamente difíciles de vencer, hasta ahora después de 2000 años de existencia tan solo dos vampiros habían logrado ser muertes y ambos como muchos otros perecieron a manso del legendario cazador de vampiros: Abraham van Hellsing.

- ¿Que haremos ahora señor? – pregunto Boris preocupado, pues era también bien sabido que entre ambas sectas era enemigas declaradas

- me temo que una Guerra de vampiros se acerca y si eso sucede estamos en desventaja – Sanguinex se quedo pensativo unos segundos hasta que – así que no queda más remedio que pedirle ayuda al Clan Inconnu

- Pero señor – exclamo sorprendido Robert – el Clan Inconnu ha permanecido neutral desde hace muchos años¿cree que nos ayudaran?

- no lo se por eso enviare a unos embajadores para que traten de convencerlos para que estén de nuestro lado antes que Lasombra lo tenga del suyo

El Clan de vampiros Inconnu, un grupo de poderosos vampiros que carece del respaldo de una legión de compañeros que mantienen una lealtad fraternal desde las sombras dependiendo quien gana sus favores, el Rey del Clan murió hace un cuarto siglo a causa de una disputa interna, la actual gobernante es su única hija conocida como la Doncella Carmesí

- Hiro, Pasha ustedes serán los embajadores, cuando encontremos la localización del Clan partirán inmediatamente para allá

- Hai Sanguinex-sama – dijeron a coro ambos

- ¿Cómo va la misión de la chica Uzumaki?

- pues no va muy bien – dijo Tyson suspirando – Itahyu, dado que comparte habitación con Alex y Tsuki a intentado sacarle algo pero no ha logrado mucho

- yo he tratado de acercarme a sus amigas pero son demasiados desconfiadas - dijo Oliver

- Kulluki tu eres parte de su grupo ¿has sabido algo? – la mirada de Sanguinex estaba sobre la chica peliceleste quien negó con la cabeza

- lo único que he averiguado es que la familia de Alex conoce a mi tío Susumu y a mi tía Hana y que algo sucedió hace 7 años con las familias Uzumaki e Hiwatari

- Kai y yo hemos hablado con papa pero cuando se lo preguntamos se pone nervioso y nos cambia el tema – dijo Akira con el ceño fruncido

- mama hace lo mismo – dijo esta vez Kai – además hay una habitación en la Mansión Hiwatari sellada a la cual hemos tratado de entrar varias veces pero siempre de alguna u otra forma siempre nos descubren

- es extraño – dijo Voltaire – mmm aunque ahora que recuerdo…

- si – dijo Sanguinex incitándolo a seguir

- hace 7 años yo estaba de viaje de negocias a Rusia y mi hijo y su esposa se quedaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hija mayor de Tetsuya y Helena allí en la Mansión, pero cuando regrese me encontré con la mansión destruida, el patio lleno de sangre y con Kai y Akira en el hospital pero de Tetsuya, Helena o sus hijas nada, cuando les pregunte a mi hijo y nuera ellos me dijeron que luego me lo contaban, pero jamás lo hicieron.

- Se están dando cuenta de lo que esto significa – dijo Hilary que era la única humana entre todos los vampiros, quienes la miraron – si lo que el señor Voltaire dice es verdad, significa que Akira, Kai y Alex se conocieron hace 7 años y que el accidente en el cual los 3 perdieron recuerdos y el accidente que provoco la muerte de la hermana de Alex, es el mismo y fue en la Mansión Hiwatari

- y por a ver perdido recuerdos, no recuerdan a Alexandra y ella no los recuerdo a ellos – dijo Ray entendiendo por donde va la cosa

- o sea que para saber que paso esa día, tenemos que hablar con Alex para que nos diga que recuerda y armar el rompecabezas ya que la habitación sellada lleva 7 años así – dijo Akira entendiendo también

- esto es complicado – muchos estaban confundidos siendo el pequeño Daichi el más confundido

- pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? – exclamo Spencer confundido

- hipnosis talvez – sugirió Hilary – funciona con los humanos así que debe funcionar con su especie también

- los humanos tiene la mente débil nosotros no – dijo Asuka molesta detestaba a Alex y no le hacia gracia enterarse que era probable que ella fuera alguna vez amiga de su adorado Kai

Kai frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, con sus dedos empezó a masajear su sien; de pronto le había dado un gran dolor de cabeza, de hecho últimamente los tenia y habían empezado desde que se topo por primera vez con Alex fuera del estadio, tuvo que sujetarse a lo primero que tenia a la mano al sentir como le movían demasiado el mundo, llamando la atención de ese modo de los que estaban cerca

- hermano ¿estas bien? – ¿ese era Akira? Sentía su voz lejana

- primo ¿que te pasa? – sucedía lo mismo con Kulluki

- Kai – llamo esta vez Tyson sujetándolo del brazo

Todo se volvió negro y no uso más, los demás se alarmaron al ver como Kai se desplomaba siendo a penas sujetado por Akira, Kulluki y Tyson, de inmediato el Hiwatari y el menor Kinomiya tomaron al bicolor y lo llevaron hacia la enfermería especial del lugar.

_Kai abrió sus ojos y se encontré de pronto en un corredor, se extraño de sobremanera pues no recordaba haberse movido de la sala, empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar la salida, camino y camino, dio vueltas y vueltas pero no parecía llegar a ningún lado, hasta que una puerta se materializo frente a el. _

_- jejejejejejeje – se escuchaban detrás de la puerta un par de risas infantiles_

_- jajaja vamos atrápame pequeño Susaku – se escucho la voz infantil de una niña _

_- corres muy rápido Kitsune-chan – se quejo otra voz infantil pero esta era de niño y a Kai se le hacía conocida _

_- oigan esperen me – se escucho una tercera voz infantil de niño_

_- jajajajajaja Aki-chan eres muy lento – se burlaron la niña y el otro niño_

_Kai se acerco a la puerta y llevo su mano a la manija para abrirla y así saber quienes eran esos niños y porque le sonaban tan familiares pero cuando intento hacerlo, la puerta se alejo un metro de él_

_- _¿pero que demonios…? – se dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la puerta de nuevo pero esta de nuevo se movió

_- jajajajajaja – se escuchaban de nuevo las risas _

_- Kai – se escucho entonces una voz distinta llamándolo _

_- Kai…_

_-_ ¿Quién eres?

_- Kai… Recuerda…_

_-_ ¿Recordar que?

_- Hace 7 años… recuerda… ahora el momento se acerca… y Kitsune necesita tu ayuda…_

_- _¿A que te refieres?... ¿Quién es Kitsune?...

_- Kai… recuerda a Kitsune… recuerda la Luna Carmesí… su destino es estar juntos… _

_Kai no entendía absolutamente nada¿Quién era Kitsune?... ¿Que es la Luna Carmesí?... ¿Que sucedió hace 7 años?, todo era muy confuso pero si algo entendió es que, detrás de aquella puerta estaba la respuesta, en lo más profundo de su mente, hallaría la respuesta que tanto había buscado, fue entonces que sintió como si su cuerpo le pesara mucho y cayo por un agujero que apareció bajo sus pies, cayo y cayo hasta que abrió los ojos._

- ¿Hermano estas bien? – el rostro de Akira fue lo primero que vio y su voz lo primero que oyó cuando despertó

- ¿Que me paso? – pregunto Kai confundido

- tuviste otro desmayo – dijo Akira suspirando aliviado de que estuviera bien – ¿tuviste el mismo sueño?

- no, esta vez fue diferente – Kai se levanto de la cama quedando sentado en la orilla – esta vez alguien me hablaba, me pedía que recordara a Kitsune, que recordara lo sucedido en la Luna Carmesí hace 7 años

- eso es nuevo – Akira se llevo la mano a la barbilla y se quedo pensativo unos segundos – y ¿Sabes por donde comenzar?

- por nuestros padres – gruño Kai molesta ya que sabía que ellos sabían más de lo que se imaginan

Akira abrió la boca para decirle algo a su hermano, cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar varios gritos afuera del cuarto de los chicos de segundo año de Susaku, extrañado Akira se levanto y salió para averiguar que rayos estaba pasando, Kai siguió a su hermano a la Sala Común

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto Akira a los chicos que estaban en la sala

- Akira-san están atacando a la academia – comunico uno de ellos asustado mientras abrazaba a una chica que lloraba a lágrima viva como muchas y muchos otros

- ¿Que?... ¿quién? – pregunto Akira sorprendido pero antes de que le respondieran, Tala entro corriendo

- chicos necesitamos su ayuda, Lasombra esta atacando – el pelirrojo parecía a ver corrido todo un maratón, a juzgar por su respiración entre cortado y sus mejillas sonrojadas aunque… ¿esos eran cortes?

Los gemelos Hiwatari se miraron entre si y luego asintieron, Kai miro a uno de los chicos

- Josh reúne a todos los Susaku que estén fuera y tráelos para acá, cuando termines de reunirlos sella la Sala Común y que ningún alumno salga ¿entendido?

- Hai Kai-sama – dijo el castaño que respondía al nombre de Josh

Los 3 chicos salieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia a fuera, donde se llevaba acabo la pelea de vampiros

- ¿Que hay de los otros alumnos?

- todos fueron llevados a sus salas comunes Akira – comunico Tala mientras le pasaba una espada a los gemelos – pero…

- ¿pero que Tala? – pregunto Kai, de pronto había sentido un mal presentimiento

- no hemos encontrado ni a Tsuki ni a los Noir Wing y eso incluye a mi hermano – les dijo el pelirrojo con clara muestras de miedo, pero no por la situación sino por que algo le pase a su hermano menor, al cual acaba de encontrar

- no, Tsuki – murmuro Akira preocupado, Kai no dijo nada pero apretó con fuerza la espada

**Fuera de la Academia**

**Cerca del Bosque Oscuro**

En esta aparte era donde se estaba llevando a acabo la pelea, en el suelo se encontraban los cuerpos de los pocos y desafortunados estudiantes que lograron ser la comida de los vampiros de Lasombra, los del Clan Sabbat se encontraban reteniéndolos y tratando que retrocedan, más sin embargo la cosa no iba bien, nada bien.

- ¿Dónde rayos están Kai y Akira? – gruño Pasha molesta decapitando a su enemigo

- Tala fue a buscarlos – Bryan esquivo por poco el ataque de uno de los vampiros enemigos para luego decapitarlo con su espada – hasta donde sabía Kai seguía inconsciente

- pues espero que lleguen pronto – Tyson dio un salto y se cargo a otro vampiro – dudo que logremos seguir peleando si nuestros enemigos se regeneran

Esa era otra de las razones por la cual les costaba tanto trabajo deshacerse de vampiros enviados por Lasombra, cada vez que los atacaban, estos se regeneraban

- no sabía que ellos pudieran regenerarse – dijo Max

- y no lo hacen – Robert clavo su lanza sobre su oponente mientras que con la otra punta golpeaba al que estaba detrás de él

- ¿entonces? – pregunto Jhonny usando lo que parecía ser un garrote

- no lo se tampoco soy adivino – gruño Robert

- Oigan déjenos aunque sea algunos – dijo Akira recién llegando

- Ya era hora – gruño Kulluki molesta

- Kai no deberías de a ver venido – dijo Asuka molesta mientras golpeaba a puño limpio a su oponente

- solo fue un desmayo – Kai paso su dedo pulgar por el filo de su espada, haciéndose una pequeña cortada y la sangre resbalo por el filo, la espada brillo y el chico decapito a un vampiro desintegrándolo pero este no volvió a regenerarse

- menos que mal que llegaron – Ray parecía bastante aliviado mientras se sujetaba el brazo el cual sangraba profundamente

- Akira atiende a Ray, yo me hago cargo de los demás – dijo Kai con seriedad mientras que Akira asintió

Pertenecientes a Sabbat, hay dos vampiros sumamente especiales… bueno no son vampiros propiamente dichos, ambos son hijos de una mortal y de un inmortal, quienes hicieron un pacto conocido como Millenium Snow; su madre no solo era una simple mortal sino que su sangre descendía nada menos que de un apóstol, un enviado de dios y al mezclarse ambos tuvo como resultado una poderosa sangre que puede matar vampiros, demonios y hombre lobos, así como el poder de la sanación; estos sangre mestiza, estos medio vampiros medio humanos son el arma principal del Clan Sabbat: Kai y Akira Hiwatari.

Con la llegada de los gemelos Hiwatari la situación mejoro un poco más no la suficiente, sobre todo porque al vencer a la primera línea de atacantes, el segundo batallón atacó y estos no pudieron ser vencidos por la sangre Hiwatari. Pronto la balanza volvió del lado de los subordinados de Lasombra, pese a que ellos eran simples esbirros de los verdaderos miembros de los vampiros que conforman Lasombra. Estaban perdidos, no había escapatoria, no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentarse ni siquiera a los esbirros del antiguo y poderoso Clan Lasombra, aquellos que descienden del mismísimo Rey de la no vida, amo y señor de las sombras, pero cuando algo se ve perdido, siempre hay un alo de luz que ilumina la oscuridad, un rayo de esperanza.

- ¡¡Trae la paz al cordero descarriado!! – Se escucho una voz femenina – ¡¡Que descansen los colmillos del lobo... y trae el castigo de la muerte!!

Se escucho un disparo y entonces un rayo de luz blanca surcó el lugar llegando hasta el cielo, segundos después una lluvia de luces cayó sobre los vampiros de Lasombra, desintegrándolos hasta que tan solo quedaron cenizas las cuales fueron llevadas por el viento. El Clan Sabbat estaba sorprendido por aquello, buscaron el origen del ataque y lo encontraron, 6 personas envueltas en capuchas negras se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos, una de ellas tenía su brazo extendido mientras sujetaba una pistola negra cuya punta aun humeaba, signo de que había sido disparada recién

- ¿Quiénes sois? – la pregunta fue hecha por Spencer quien sujetaba a un inconsciente Ian que tenía una fea herida en la pierna

- … - fue la única respuesta de los encapuchados mientras que, el que tenía la pistola la guardo

- ¿no van a contestar? – pregunto Ozuma molesto

- lo único que deberán saber, es que por el momento les hemos perdonado la vida por estar indefensos pero, cuando se recuperen estén preparados para enfrentarse a nosotros: Akatsuki

Y con estas palabras, los 6 se desvanecieron sin dejar ningún rastro… dejando a todos completamente confundidos y sorprendidos.

Al parecer aun faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir en este nuevo año de la Academia Bakuten Shoot Beyblade y la cuenta regresiva del despertar esta por iniciar.


	7. Nota de Autor: IMPORTANTE

Queridos lectores, por problemas fuera de mi control y problemas con la historia lamentablemente tendre que suspenderla hasta nuevo aviso, siento mucho comunicarles esto pero ya no puedo continuarla espero que me entiendan, posiblemente llege a subirla de nuevo en algun futuro pero con la historia nueva y mejorada

sin mas que decir se despide su querida amiga Shadow Noir Wing.

Y aprovecho este espacio tambien para agradecer a los lectores que me han seguido hasta aqui y para invitarlos a mis fics: Naruto Following Generation, Naruto: Alas Guerreras bajo la cuenta Neka-Shadow, buscar en mis autores favoritos


End file.
